


Капкан

by Firieth



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Angst, Canon Slavery, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firieth/pseuds/Firieth
Summary: Последнее сражение, и Мэт найдет способ вернуться домой.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в рамках Зимней Фандомной Битвы-2018
> 
> Памяти так и не увидевшей свет новеллы о приключениях Мэта и Туон в Империи Шончан посвящается.
> 
> К сожалению, нам ничего не известно о том, как шончан воюют друг с другом. Так что автор затянул потуже пояс, надел кастрюлю на голову и принялся сочинять свою версию событий. Мнения автора и персонажей текста могут не совпадать. Далеко не все, что известно автору текста, известно персонажам. И наоборот.

Мэт сидел на застеленном коврами полу шатра, скрестив ноги и обложившись картами, как какой-нибудь школяр из рандовой Академии. Или как великий полководец, готовящийся к решающей битве. 

Ни то, ни другое сравнение Мэту не нравилось. Школяры — скучные болтуны, которые не знают прелестей вольной жизни, таких, как хорошая гулянка, симпатичная девушка и набитые золотом карманы. Великие полководцы… за последние два года погибло трое, да еще один великий полководец Тьмы. Все, что связывало Мэта Коутона со смертью во всех ее проявлениях, следовало объявить вне закона. Высочайшим указом Туон.

Мэт чихнул. 

Если и было что-то хуже, чем сражаться в передних рядах, как последний дурак, так это продумывать план сражения насквозь больным. Но известие о болезни Принца Воронов уже должно было долететь до Верховного Лорда Хеймерика, захватившего Хрустальный Трон, и нужно было быть еще большим идиотом, чтобы не воспользоваться случаем. Судя по всему, идти в бой во время болезни главнокомандующего, считалось дурной приметой, а значит, этого никто не ждет. Глупые приметы, которыми шончан забивали головы с рождения. Мэт верил только в старые, проверенные бесчисленными боями истины. Рой баррикады, когда враг готовится к твоему наступлению. Наступай тогда, когда враг меньше всего этого ждет. Знай генерала противника лучше, чем самого себя. Никогда не полагайся на план, известный твоему штабу. 

Треклятые шончан ждали от него, что он на блюдечке подаст им столицу. И он, как безнадежно влюбленный болван, ответственно страдал над картой, ломая голову над проблемой. Дело было не только в местности. Шондар — самый большой город Империи, и единственный крупный город на этой равнине. Он стоит на берегах трех рек, и большая его часть находится за чертой _стеддинга,_ странного участка земли, где Единая Сила не работает. Отказывается, или ее там просто нет. В любое другое время Мэт с радостью кинулся бы расчищать себе дорогу туда, где нет треклятых Айз Седай с их треклятой Силой. Но в этом _стеддинге_ поджидала армия, в четыре раза превосходящая его собственную. И с ними — очень много _дамани_ , мечтающих поджарить Мэта Коутона до нежной золотистой корочки. 

Мэт снова чихнул. 

Последнее сражение, и он найдет сул'дам, приказавшую бы своей _дамани_ открыть Врата Перемещения на родной мэтов материк. Последнее сражение, и он вернется домой, в Андор или Кайриэн, в какую-нибудь таверну к выпивке. Не к девочкам, нет, он все-таки женатый человек. Если он теперь и смотрел на девушек, то только для того, чтобы посоветовать Талманесу приударить за какой-нибудь симпатичной разносчицей. Не более. Мэт склонился над картой, сощурив единственный глаз, изучая многообещающий лесок. «Надо будет съездить, осмотреть место лично», — подумал он. — «Этой же ночью». Последнее сражение, он возьмет столицу, а остальную страну Туон вернут ее собственные генералы. Тот же Галган продемонстрировал достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы провернуть такую операцию. Хороший человек, Галган. Если не считать того, что он отправлял наемных убийц за головой Туон. 

Если не считать того, что молодчики, которых Мэт прирезал неделю назад, были отправлены лично за ним. 

И Туон считала это абсолютно нормальным! У Шончан это называется «показать свою верноподданническую любовь и уважение». Ха! 

С недовольным бурчанием Мэт потянулся за картой, изображавшей раскинувшееся к северу от столицы всхолмье. В носу снова засвербило. Мэт энергично почесал нос. По крайней мере, голова больше не походила на набитый шерстью мешок. 

Снаружи что-то едва слышно зашуршало, и Мэт привычно перехватил спрятанный в по-дурацки широком рукаве шончанской куртки метательный кинжал. Если мужчина хочет прожить долгую жизнь, он должен быть готов отнять чужую. Особенно в империи. «Только бы не женщина», — успел подумать Мэт, прежде чем край полога-входа скользнул в сторону, впуская Мин. Мэт выдохнул, лихорадочный подъем, всегда сопровождавший его в бою, отхлынул, не успев накрыть. Так подумать, с тех самых пор, как он заболел, Мэт не заметил и следа наемных ножей. Интересно, убивать больного Принца Воронов — это невежливо? Или считается дурной приметой? «Ну и чушь лезет мне в голову». 

— Мэт, ты еще не спишь? — голос Мин был низким, чуть хриплым и очень красивым. Не таким красивым, как голос Туон, разумеется, но все равно способным лишить мужчину последних мозгов. 

— Уснешь тут, — буркнул он, с силой загоняя кинжал обратно в ножны. — Еще один убийца, и я оставлю их воевать самостоятельно. Проклятые шончан, что б им пусто было. 

Мин рассмеялась. Даже в расшитом многослойном платье с широкими, достающими до земли рукавами она выглядела как простая двуреченская девушка. Конечно, она была родом из Байлрона, не Двуречья, но Мэт уже давно не видел между этими местами существенной разницы. У Мин всегда была наготове улыбка, да и во взгляде разве что черти не плясали. Мэту нравились такие девушки раньше, до того, как он женился. На Мин он, разумеется, никогда не смотрел, как на _свободную_ девушку. Она нравилась Ранду, и Мэт, как хороший друг, был готов защищать ее и даже не думал о том, чтобы поцеловать. Не дольше, чем в первые дни знакомства. 

—  Может, кому-то и нравится расправляться с убийцами на обед и ужин, но мне тоже это порядком надоело, — сказала Мин. — Знаешь, как сложно в этом бегать? — она широким жестом окинула тянущийся за ней шелковый шлейф. — Я скучаю по штанам. 

Мэт хмыкнул. Платье было в шончанском стиле и укутывало Мин от шеи до пяток. Чем-то оно походило на жутко стесняющий движения костюм, в котором ему однажды пришлось бежать из столицы Маредо, когда... Мэт резко оборвал мысль. Страна под названием Маредо перестала существовать больше пяти столетий назад. 

— На тебя никто не охотится, — заметил он. 

— Зато охотятся на Фортуону. Ей нельзя волноваться, — ответила Мин. 

Строго говоря, Мэт не был уверен, что его жена вообще умеет волноваться. Быть может ей, как императрице, Колесо отказало в простых человеческих слабостях. Даже когда он выкрал ее и увез в ночь, завернутой в какой-то гобелен, Туон была спокойна как удав, в то время как его собственное сердце грозило выскочить из грудной клетки и сплясать джигу на главной площади города. Но его ма много раз говорила, что беременным женщинам нужен покой, и если Мин была готова истыкать ножами любого, кто попытается угрожать Туон, Мэт не собирался возражать.

Ему было спокойнее от того, что за Туон присматривает кто-то нормальный. 

— К ней ведь не людей с улицы отправляют, — продолжила Мин. — У Шончан есть место для всех. Должно быть, убийц обучают, как Стражей Последнего Часа. Чтобы в нужный момент отправить на смерть в качестве знака внимания. 

Мэт фыркнул. Убийц действительно могли учить с детства ради одного-единственного приказа. Бедолаги. И дуралеи, раз не окажутся от такой работы и не сбегут. Уж Мэта Коутона никто не заставит делать то, что грозит верной смертью! Как бы сложить вместе лесок и холмы, чтобы потерять поменьше _дамани_. Им ведь нужно видеть поле боя… 

— Мэт, — сказала Мин помолчав. — У меня было видение. 

Мэт тихо выругался. После того, как он перестал слышать стук перекатывающихся игральных костей, подобные слова заставали его врасплох. Раньше он хотя бы знал, что его ждет что-то плохое: прокисшая выпивка, грабитель в подворотне, Отрекшийся в постели, или еще какое непотребство. Теперь приходилось безропотно ожидать шуток судьбы без надежды на заблаговременное предупреждение. И как он мог ненавидеть те кости? Да, они гремели и перекатывались у него в голове по поводу и без, но с ними было спокойнее. 

— И ты хочешь рассказать о видении мне?  — спросил он. — Мне, не Туон? 

Мин покачала головой: 

— Я не люблю рассказывать о своих видениях тем, кого они не касаются. 

Мэт практически почувствовал, как у него из-под ног выбивают приступку. Старый шрам от повешения протестующе заныл. Мэт поправил укутывавший шею шелковый платок. Элфин и Илфин сказали, что его судьба — умереть, чтобы жить вновь. Он был уверен, что один раз уже умирал. Никакой удачи не хватит, чтобы отвести вторую смерть.

 — Надеюсь, ты видела что-то хорошее, — с деланным безразличием сказал он. 

Мин печально посмотрела на него. Кровь и пепел, как же он не любил такие взгляды! У Найнив было похожее выражение лица, когда она сказала, что не может Исцелить Ранда. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я стараюсь проводить с Фортуоной как можно больше времени. В ее положении ей всегда может понадобиться лишняя пара рук, — Мин словно невзначай провернула в ладони словно из ниоткуда взявшийся кинжал. Мэт одобрительно кивнул, оценив технику. — Сегодня я просидела с ней до ночи. Когда я, наконец, пошла к себе, то заметила Высокого Лорда Тамора. Я увидела вокруг него… он предаст тебя.

 «Никогда не полагайся на план, известный твоему штабу».

 — Он предаст только меня, или еще и Туон? — спросил Мэт.

 — Этого я не знаю, — ответила Мин. — Он предаст тебя, и из-за этого прольется много крови. Больше я сказать не могу. Будь осторожнее, хорошо?

Мэт недоверчиво уставился на нее. 

— Я всегда осторожен. 

— А я — Логайн Аблар, — откликнулась девушка. — Мэт, то, что я вижу, нельзя изменить. Я не знаю даже, произойдет ли предсказанное мной завтра, или через двадцать лет. Но ты собираешься брать боем столицу Империи. Пообещай, что не сбежишь в последнюю минуту делать все в одиночку. 

— Я не какой-нибудь треклятый герой, чтобы рисковать шкурой попусту. Не герой, и никогда им не стану, — с запалом ответил Мэт. Он предпочитал думать, что раз даже признанный Герой Колеса Артур Ястребиное Крыло назвал его обычным человеком, то геройская доля ему точно не грозит. 

***

Вскоре Мэт оставил сторожевые посты далеко позади.

Принца Воронов, мужа Императрицы, никто не стал останавливать. Мэт по-прежнему отказывался считать себя лордом, но уже не надеялся переубедить шончан. Причисление Мэта к знати играло ему на руку: шончан не осмеливались первыми разговаривать с Высокородными, если не происходило что-то из ряда вон выходящее. При мысли о том, сколько верховных лордов Таморов могло покинуть лагерь без его ведома, сводило зубы. Кровь и пепел, что и кому Тамор успел рассказать?

Мэт пустил Типуна рысью. До места встречи оставалось немного. Достаточно близко, чтобы не блуждать часами в одиночку, достаточно далеко, чтобы случайный патруль не нашел тех, с кем решил встретиться Мэт, раньше него. Он всегда осторожен, что бы там не думала Мин. Особенно теперь, когда удача человека, вокруг которого свивался Узор Эпохи, его оставила. 

Мэт подавил очередной чих. 

Лучшего времени для вылазки придумать было нельзя: столичные летуны, наездники на чешуйчатых крылатых _ракенах_ , сидят по трактирам. С неба не углядеть одинокого всадника. Особенно если всадник жмется к деревьям. 

Типун уверенно выбирал дорогу в неясном свете луны: лошади ночью видят лучше людей, особенно одноглазых. Мэт оглядывался по сторонам в поисках выбранных ориентиров.

Впереди блеснула в лунном свете речка. Со слов разведчиков Мэт знал, что воды в ней едва хватает, чтобы лошади пясти замочить. Мэт попридержал Типуна, чтобы тот не оступился на мокрых голышах. Переходить речку вброд рискованно. Кони громко месят воду копытами, а звуки летней ночью разносятся очень далеко. Мэт надеялся, что Хеймериковы разведчики предпочтут теплую комнату и кружку эля забегам по пересеченной местности. Удача сопутствовала ему всю шончанскую кампанию, было бы очень некстати, оставь она его сейчас. Как только Типун выбрался на сухую землю, Мэт повернул коня. Его ждут ниже по течению. 

Он заметил их не сразу. Семь человек стояли в пятне тьмы, собравшемся у стволов двух сросшихся дубов. Не знай Мэт, где их искать — проехал бы мимо. На это и был расчет. Фурик Карид вышел вперед и отсалютовал Мэту, ладонь к груди. Ну, хоть по земле не расстелился. 

Талманес ограничился бы простым кивком. 

— Высочайший, — сказал Карид растягивая слова на шончанский манер. Мэт уже привык к их выговору; в первые дни близкого знакомства с Шончан ему было трудно понимать, что они говорят, так неразборчиво звучали слова. — Ваш приказ выполнен в точности. 

Мэт кивнул. 

— Надеюсь, вас никто не видел, — сказал он, поправляя шляпу. 

Мэту на мгновение показалось, что Карид выглядит уязвленным. Странно, он ничего такого не имел в виду. Что Карид услышал в безобидной фразе? Треклятые шончан. 

— Мы шли небольшими отрядами, соблюдая все меры предосторожности. Потерь нет. Наш отряд расположен в южной части леса Колине, к востоку от холмов Батлай. 

Мэт мысленно отметил место на карте. Вот и готов еще один маленький сюрприз лорду Хеймерику. Мэт надеялся что парад, который устроила армия Туон по дороге от побережья до Шондара, привлек к себе достаточно внимания со стороны летунов. Они даже Небесные Огни запускали, чтобы про них случайно не забыли. Впрочем, учитывая, что Мэт одержал победу над Верховным Лордом, захватившим Гавани, и обратил в бегство армию Хеймерика, любезно вышедшую встретить их на полдороги к столице, зрелище должно было получиться преотменное. Не пропустить. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Мэт. — Я хочу осмотреть поле перед холмами и ведущий к Шондару перевал. — Если в реальности место окажется настолько же хорошим, как и на карте, то последний бой можно будет дать там.

— Как пожелает Высочайший, — ответил Карид. — Эти холмы невысоки, перевал — лишь наиболее простая и широкая дорога, которой пользуются с самого основания города. Одна из многих. 

— Тем лучше, — улыбнулся Мэт. 

Карид снова отсалютовал. Мэт надеялся, что Страж Последнего Часа выбросил из головы эту чушь с желанием погибнуть из-за приказа Туон, данного чтобы обмануть армию Тени. Мужчина пережил Последнюю Битву и был этим недоволен! 

Из-под дубов вышли еще два Стража Последнего Часа, низкорослый молодой человек и широкоплечий седеющий мужчина, которых Мэт раньше не видел, а так же две пары _сул'дам-дамани,_ женщин, соединенных привязью ошейника. Согласно приказу Мэта, _ай'дамы_ были измазаны золой, чтобы не привлекать слишком много внимания, но зола, как и грязь, плохо держалась на серебристом металле. _дамани_ нервировали Мэта: они были женщинами, которые могли направлять Силу, но их держали на привязи и обращались с ними, как с животными. Никто не должен сидеть на цепи. Это даже хуже, чем быть человеком, обращенным в собственность. 

Оглядев свой маленький отряд, Мэт в очередной раз пожалел, что Отряд Красной Руки остался по ту сторону океана Арит. Да, они пели про него героические песенки, и считали, что предел мечтаний Мэта — найти для красноруких битву побезрассуднее, но они были верны ему, а не Императрице, Хрустальному Трону или объявившему себя Императором Хеймерику. 

Сказать по правде, он даже хотел, чтобы сражение началось быстрее. Последняя битва и он будет волен вернуться на свой материк, к красноруким, в таверну, где знать не знают ни про каких шончан. 

***

Отряд добрался до места в рекордные сроки. Армии понадобится полдня, не меньше, чтобы пройти это расстояние. До рассвета оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы все осмотреть и незаметно вернуться в лагерь. 

Настроение Мэта значительно улучшилось при виде чуть подымающегося к холмам луга, покрытого короткой, словно ощипанной травой. Миля на четыре, этот луг, который окрестные фермеры явно использовали для выпасов, был почти идеален для того, что задумал Мэт. За ним возвышались лысоватые холмы, невысокими горбами сопок расходящиеся вокруг южной части луга. 

Мэт не мог сказать наверняка — в темноте было плохо видно — но согласно донесениям, жилых строений тут быть не должно. Это хорошо: он очень не любил вовлекать в бойню тех, кому хватало ума не лезть в нее самим. Фермеры найдут новый луг, чтобы гонять туда коров. Главное — они не попадут в ловушку между двух армий и сохранят жизнь и хозяйство, чтобы продолжить то, чем занимались. 

Сами холмы были в точности такими, как и ожидалось. Не очень высокие, не очень низкие, покрытые редким лесом и абсолютно надежные: ни оползней, ни обрывов. «Скоро это изменится», — мрачно подумал Мэт, отводя в сторону мешавшую пройти ветку. Идущий чуть впереди молодой Страж Последнего Часа, казалось, спиной излучал неодобрение. Осторожно, чтобы не поставить под вопрос компетентность Принца Воронов, но Мэта слишком часто отчитывали в детстве, чтобы он пропустил выдающие настроение парня знаки. 

Страж пытался отобрать у него право самостоятельно убирать возникавшие на пути препятствия. Мэт задался целью его переупрямить. Он не какой-нибудь треклятый лорд, чтобы слуги сдували с него пылинки! Ладно, он стал лордом, хоть и против воли, но уж по лесу-то он вполне может передвигаться сам. Узнай кто дома, что его, признанного охотника, опекают, как какую-нибудь изнеженную дворянку — подымут на смех. Или не поднимут. Перрин теперь лорд Двуреченский, и Мэт видел собственными глазами, что двуреченцы же не давали его другу поменять подкову. Перрину! Который с малых лет был подмастерьем в деревенской кузнице! Мир определенно сходил с ума! 

— Прощение, Высочайший, — негромко протянул Карид, вырывая Мэта из размышлений. — Если вы погибните, находясь под нашей защитой, наш взгляд будут опущен навечно. Даже смерть не очистит наши имена. А без вас жизнь Императрицы, да живет она вечно, окажется в опасности. Если мне позволено сказать, я не думаю, что кому-то кроме вас удастся взять Шондар теми силами, которыми мы располагаем в данный момент. 

Мэт нахмурился. 

— Я не умру из-за того, что ветку в сторону отвел. Мы здесь одни. — Он хотел было сказать еще что-то, но тут медальон у него на груди резко похолодел. Ощущение было такое, словно за пазуху сунули ледышку. « _Сила_ _»_. Он резко втянул воздух, и бросился в сторону, утаскивая с собой Карида. 

Проревело пламя, оставив после себя треск лопающихся от жара веток. Что-то с глухим стуком упало на враз запылавший хвойный полог. 

Совсем рядом истошно закричала женщина, вопль, другой, и затихла. 

Мэт перекатился, вскочил на ноги и перехватил  _ашандарей_ наизготовку, изрыгая проклятия, часто моргая в попытке восстановить ночное зрение. Хорошо, что огненный шар взорвался со стороны слепого глаза. Кариду повезло меньше: он падал с лицом, обращенным в сторону пламени, однако какие-то мгновения спустя Страж уже бежал с клинком наголо в сторону шондарского разведывательного отряда. Кажется, два других Стража тоже бросились на врагов, но Мэт не был уверен. Все его внимание занимала горящая почти под ногами хвоя. Мэт бросился топтать огонь, надеясь, что Стражи отвлекут сул'дам противника, а в напавшем на них отряде нет лучников, готовых пристрелить такую заманчивую мишень, как треклятый Принц треклятых Воронов. 

Медальон пульсировал холодом, отзываясь на направляемую вокруг Единую Силу. Мэт не мог сказать, саидин это была или саидар. Ему было наплевать, направляет _дамани_ , приблудный Аша'ман, или даже сам Ранд, вернувшийся из мертвых, чтобы посмеяться над мэтовым бедственным положением. Если загорится лес, про скорое взятие столицы можно забыть. Если тут все вспыхнет, то Мэту повезет, если он выберется из этой заварушки живым. «Куда делась моя растреклятая удача?!» — лихорадочно думал Мэт, вытаптывая подбирающуюся к стволу огромной сосны дорожку огня. Время словно замедлилось, Мэт видел, как одна за другой занимались хвоинки, весело плясали языки пламени. Неожиданно медальон стал почти нестерпимо холодным, и огонь вдруг начал метаться и опадать, словно его прибивали к земле огромным невидимым одеялом. Пламя трещало, не желая уступать. В лицо Мэту один за другим били гудящие потоки воздуха, чуть не унесшие его любимую широкополую шляпу, на горящую хвою полетели куски земли. Борьба стихий продлилась какие-то мгновения, но Мэту они показались вечностью. Наконец, все стихло. 

Мэт оттер пот со лба, и отошел в сторону. Ни огня, ни углей видно не было. С севера доносились лязг металла, возгласы и звуки взрывов. Стычка окончательно переместилась к шондарцам. Совсем рядом сул'дам давала негромкие указания своей _дамани_. Кто-то стонал. 

«Кричала женщина», — вспомнил Мэт и пошел на звук. Шончан были его врагами, но он пообещал Туон, что поможет вернуть город ее рождения. Помоги ему Свет, он отвечал за этих солдат. 

Одна боевая двойка сул'дам- _дамани_ стояла в тени деревьев, сосредоточив все внимание на битве. Вторая… на краю опаленного пятна, оставшегося от взрыва огненного шара, лежали две женщины, соединенные хорошо заметной в темноте привязью ошейника. Привязь бежала от шеи одной из женщин, лежавшей без движения, к запястью другой. В неровном свете было видно, как сул'дам безуспешно пытается открыть защелку браслета скрюченной, двигающейся неестественными рывками рукой. Мэт подбежал к ней. 

— Кто?.. — слабым, очень слабым голосом спросила женщина. Даже в неясном свете далекого боя было заметно, что с ее лицом что-то не так. Неровное, с черными провалами глаз, оно пугало. 

— Это Мэт, — быстро сказал он и поморщился. Шончан не знают его настоящее имя: Туон «даровала» ему другое. — Кнотай. Принц Воронов. 

— Высочайший? — прошептала сул'дам. — Высочайший, умоляю, пощадите! Если не снять браслет, Касси умрет. 

Мэта передернуло. Он сел на корточки рядом с ней, положил свое черное копье на землю, отвел в сторону закрывавшую обзор ладонь сул'дам. На ощупь кожа была скользкой там, где не пузыристой. Пахло горелым мясом. Мэт сглотнул. 

— Браслет надо…. Надо… — женщина не могла договорить. 

— Я знаю, как снять браслет, — успокаивающе произнес он. По крайней мере, Мэт надеялся, что его голос звучит успокаивающе. Свет, он ненавидел, когда женщины погибали! 

— Высочайший… благодарю, — пробормотала сул'дам. Ее заметно потряхивало. — Касси — хорошая _дамани_... 

Мэт сосредоточился на браслете, стараясь не прислушиваться к редким хриплым вздохам женщины. Когда-то он снял ошейники с множества _< i>дамани</i>_. Побег вышел им боком, но тогда Мэт натренировался находить защелки на ощупь. Замок браслета открывается даже проще. Надо только зажать одновременно несколько пластин. Это можно сделать одной рукой. С громким щелчком браслет развернулся в поделенную на сегменты серебристую ленту. Лежавшая _дамани_ чуть слышно всхлипнула, и обмякла, словно пленник на допросе, которого, наконец, оставили в покое. 

— Высочайший, если мне позволено сказать, — донесся до Мэта женский голос. — Лучше переложить браслет так, чтобы он не касался кожи Талис. Тогда у _дамани_ будет больше шансов выжить. 

«Кто? А, вторая сул’дам». Мэт мысленно выругал себя за то, что умудрился совсем про нее забыть. «Как, Света ради, снятие браслета поможет _дамани_ , если она получила сходные ожоги?»  — подумалось Мэту, но он сделал, как сказано: быстро вытащил браслет из-под тонкого запястья и, для верности, намотал привязь себе на руку так, чтобы ни один участок поводка не касался умирающей. 

— Готово, — сказал он. 

— Благода…— шептала Талис. Мэт заставил себя смотреть ей в лицо. Она пришла сюда, потому что он приказал Фурику взять с собой пару боевых двоек. Он не имеет права делать вид, будто ничего не происходит. Впрочем, Мэт сомневался, что Талис была в состоянии его разглядеть. Не с такими ожогами. — Благода…рю…. 

— Хорошо, а теперь отсеки ее Щитом, — донесся до Мэта голос второй сул'дам, Илизы; приказ предназначался _дамани_. Они все еще сражались. 

Талис дернулась раз, другой, и затихла. Мэт осторожно поднес ладонь к ее рту; он не почувствовал движения воздуха. Подумав, он приложил два пальца к покрытой испариной шее женщины. Пульса не было. 

Мэт надвинул шляпу на глаза и положил привязь _ай'дама_ вплотную к _дамани_. Потом проверил и ее. Пульс женщины частил. Мэт вздохнул. Сюда бы Мудрую, чтобы осмотрела и помогла. Или Целительницу, как их называют в Империи. Целителя. Дома никто пойдет за травами и припарками к мужчине, но в Шончанской Империи свои порядки. 

Мэт нашарил  _ашандарей_ и поднялся на ноги. На душе было тяжело. 

— Высочайший, противник повержен, — сказала Илиза. — Моя Жени знает Исцеление. Если вы позволите, я  скажу ей Исцелить Стражей. 

Мэт уставился на нее. 

— Конечно, пусть Исцеляет! — Позволит ли он? Если Свет будет милостив, они сегодня потеряют лишь одного человека. Если есть способ спасти как можно больше людей, Мэт им воспользуется. 

Сул'дам поклонилась, ладони на бедрах, и ушла. Скованная с ней _дамани_ поспешила следом, не поднимая головы, не догоняя сул'дам и не отставая от нее больше, чем на шаг. Мэту вдруг вспомнились выдрессированные гончие. Он поморщился и пошел вслед за женщинами. 

 

Победители и побежденные обнаружились в десятке спанов от опалины. Карид и молодой Страж сидели на выходящих на поверхность разлапистых корнях незнакомого Мэту дерева. Третий, по всей видимости, схватку не пережил. Рядом неподвижно стояли две соединенных серебряным поводком женщины, платья которых плотно прижимались к коже, словно женщин опутывали невидимые веревки. Одна из них смотрела на Мэта, высоко подняв голову. Мэту не нужно было видеть вышитые на ее платье серебряные молнии, чтобы понять, что это сул'дам. _дамани_ никогда не осмелилась бы смотреть в лицо незнакомому человеку. _дамани_ на хозяев-то взгляд редко поднимают. Треклятые шончан. Невдалеке переступали с ноги на ногу лошади. На земле лежало несколько неподвижных тел. Мэт не стал присматриваться к мертвецам. Он не хотел знать, есть ли среди них женщины. Ему и так будут сниться последние минуты жизни Талис, незачем прибавлять к ее лицу другие. 

Повинуясь жесту своей сул'дам, Жени обхватила руками голову молодого Стража, потом отпустила. Парень осторожно встал и сделал несколько шагов, неуверенно перенося вес на левую ногу. Что это было. Ожог? Перелом? Теперь уже не понять. Сила свою работу делает на совесть. Карид также принял Исцеление не дернувшись. Стражи Последнего Часа что, железные? Мэт помнил, как его Исцеляли Айз Седай. Каждый раз ощущение было такое, словно его в ледяной воде притопили. А эти даже глазом не моргнут. Насколько он мог видеть. 

Мэт пересчитал тела. Восемь человек, если не считать его Стража, да сул'дам с _дамани_. Десять человек, десять лошадей, ни одного  _торма_ , которыми пользовались разведчики, и боевая двойка направляющих. Спасибо, хоть, не Огир. Мэт почувствовал, как у него встают дыбом волосы. 

— Это не патруль, — сдавленно сказал он. — Что вы тут делали? 

Вражеская Сул'дам с вызовом посмотрела на него. 

— Я не отчитываюсь перед каким-то заморским варваром, — произнесла она. Ее растянутый, сглатывающий слоги выговор казался откровенно издевающимся. 

Мэт внезапно понял, что находится в шаге от полноценного взрыва. Он почти привык к тому, как подчеркнуто вежливо и приниженно говорят с ним шончан. Их манера речи раздражала, но была лучше, чем откровенное презрение к низшим народам, которое шончан демонстрировали всем рожденным по ту сторону океана Арит. Сул'дам, сама того не зная, напомнила ему, как Туон предлагала Тайлин выкупить его за любую назначенную ею цену. Конечно, Тайлин в тот раз отказалась. 

Мэт очень не любил вспоминать время, проведенное в Эбу Дар. 

Молодой Страж как-то подобрался, явно готовый действовать по первому знаку. Илиза с отсутствующим видом погладила по голове Жени; обычно так успокаивают собак. Карид сделал шаг вперед. По его виду нельзя было сказать, что он с рождения принадлежит императорской семье, как любая _дамани_. 

— Ты находишься в присутствии Принца Воронов, — прошелестел он. С подобным звуком выходит из ножен сталь. —  Ты посмела не только не ответить на вопрос члена Императорской Семьи, но и оскорбить его своим невежеством. Я — Генерал-Лейтенант Непобедимой Армии Фурик Карид, Страж Последнего Часа, и я лично займусь делом о твоем отступничестве. 

Сул'дам вздрогнула, посмотрела на Карида, потом снова на Мэта. В лунном свете были хорошо видны ее огромные, полные ужаса глаза. Стражи Последнего Часа имели право арестовать и допросить даже Верховного Лорда, что уж говорить о простой дрессировщице. Судя по тому, что Мэт слышал о Стражах, значительно милосерднее было бы позволить женщине вскрыть себе вены ногтями. Пленница- _дамани_ тихо всхлипнула. 

— Я служу Императору, да живет он вечно, Страж, — сказала сул'дам. Ее голос чуть дрожал. — Я служу тому, кто восседает на Хрустальном Троне. 

— Незаконно. С Лордом Хеймериком разберутся в свое время, — ответил Карид. — Он не будет первым, кого постигнет Смерть Десяти Тысяч Слез. 

Женщина вздрогнула. После гибели предыдущей Императрицы, матери Туон, власть в Империи переходила из рук в руки. У кого больше _дамани_ , тот и императорствует. Те, кому не удалось удержать власть в стране, погибали. Самые верные из их последователей разделяли участь своих павших владык. 

— Фурик, она не знала, кто я. — мрачно сказал Мэт. — Глупо винить женщину в том, что я не выгляжу, как треклятый принц. 

Сул'дам снова вздрогнула. Что ж, если она считает, что Принц Воронов должен сидеть смирно, брить голову налысо и говорить, как треклятый святой, то ее ждало разочарование. Мэт не собирался меняться ради тех, с кем он рано или поздно будет воевать. Пусть Туон — его жена, но она правит Империей, а Империя — его враги. И ничто этого не изменит. 

Карид поклонился Мэту, затем развернулся к сул'дам. 

— Высочайший милостив, — сказал он, словно она не услышала Мэта. — Высочайший дарует тебе прощение за неразумные слова. 

Мэт был готов врезать себе промеж ушей. Последняя Битва, подготовка к возвращению в Империю, марш вглубь страны, месяцы построения хитроумных планов, все это — в тесном союзе с шончан, а он все еще не привык к тому, что с простыми людьми тут принято говорить через третьих лиц. Задав женщине вопрос напрямую, он поставил себя в ее глазах на один уровень с ней. Мэт вспомнил бы об этом раньше, но последние месяцы он разговаривал, в основном, с Мин, Туон, Каридом, Галганом, Верховными Лордами и посыльными Стражами, с которыми подобные излишества не требовались. Треклятый глупец. В Империи подобная забывчивость смертельно опасна. 

Когда все это закончится, Мэт поцелует на прощание Туон, возьмет Мин, и уедет. Куда угодно, хоть в айильскую пустыню, лишь бы не оставаться здесь. Мин почти двуреченка, было бы преступлением оставить ее среди этих ненормальных. К тому же она наверняка захочет увидеть Перрина. Они, кажется, дружили. Быть может, Мэту даже удастся прихватить с собой Карида: бедолага найдет способ помереть во имя Туон, если его оставить без присмотра. 

 — Фурик, скажи ей, что верность императору, пусть он и узурпатор, делает ей честь, — сказал Мэт, чувствуя себя последним идиотом. — Скажи, что я собираюсь задать ей несколько вопросов. Если она ответит на них, ей нечего бояться. 

Карида это, кажется, устроило. По крайней мере, когда он повторял попугаем Мэтовы слова, его голос больше не походил на скрип металла. Только на мороз в зимнюю ночь. 

— Фурик, я хочу знать, куда шел их отряд. С кем они виделись, кому и что должны были передать, если их отправили за этим, — взгляд Мэта вернулся к искореженным Силой телам. — Пусть расскажет все. 

Пленная сул'дам облизнула пухлые губы. В ее голосе, когда она начала отвечать Фурику, угадывалось волнение. 

— Мне было приказано сопровождать капитана Ракис. — «женщина», — кисло подумал Мэт. — «Естественно, это была женщина». — Меня выбрали, потому что завтра — мой свободный день, и никто не заметил бы, что я провела ночь в седле. Это было дело капитана Ракис, ей был дан приказ свыше. Мы выехали в тайне. Я не знаю, что именно требовалось сделать. Я должна была сопровождать отряд вместе с моей Камиль, не больше. 

— Куда именно вы направлялись? — спросил Фурик. 

— Капитан Ракис привела отряд в лес по ту сторону речки Дамтан. — Мэт поправил шляпу: похоже, лишь удача спасла его от столкновения лицом к лицу с вооруженным отрядом, когда он ехал на встречу с Каридом. — Нам было приказано ждать на западной окраине леса, капитан взяла с собой двоих и ушла, потом вернулась и сказала, что пора возвращаться. Если она с кем-то и встретилась, я не видела этого человека. Обратно мы ехали самой короткой дорогой. 

— Твой капитан не уносила на встречу каких-либо свертков? Вернулась с пустыми руками? 

— Если и был сверток, то мелкий, Страж. Такой, чтобы под доспехом спрятать. Но я ничего не заметила. — Сул'дам, похоже, окончательно совладала с собой: она выпрямилась в незримых путах и бросила на Фурика полный жара взгляд.  — Пусть мои глаза будут опущены навечно, если я утаила хоть слово! 

Мэт выругался. Эта Ракис могла видеться с Верховным Лордом Тамором или с любым другим лордом. Она могла передать приказ от Хеймерика, а могла везти в столицу точные сведения об армии Туон, начиная с того, сколько _дамани_ стоит на вооружении, заканчивая тем, какую именно кашу подают на завтрак посыльным. Как бы то ни было, теперь мало шансов выяснить правду. 

— Я услышал все, что хотел, — сказал Мэт. По крайней мере, все, что мог узнать от этой сул'дам. — Фурик, я передаю ее тебе. Пригляди, чтобы она не сбежала к своим. Осмотрите тела и седла, может, найдется письмо. Потом тела надо будет сжечь. 

Карид и молодой Страж поклонились ему, и отошли к трупам. 

— Высочайший, если мне будет позволено сказать, мне нужно забрать Касси. Она должна была придти в себя, — сказала Илиза. 

Мэт устало кивнул, и женщина быстрым шагом направилась в лес, Жени поспешила за ней, то и дело бросая быстрые взгляды через плечо на оставшихся под деревом пленниц. Через некоторое время — Стражи успели обыскать тела, и перешли к лошадям — сул'дам вернулась. На каждом запястье у нее было по браслету, и она на ходу гладила по волосам всхлипывающую Касси. _дамани_ не выглядела тяжело раненной. У Мэта отлегло от сердца. Он уже начал было опасаться, что она все-таки умерла. 

— Высочайший, среди личных вещей не было найдено ничего, кроме полупустых кошельков и пары оберегов. — Судя по голосу, Фурик винил в отсутствии результатов себя. Мэт вздохнул. 

— Значит, надо будет внимательнее приглядываться к лордам в лагере. Это моя забота, ты проследи за пленницами. Завтра ночью, в обычное время, я скажу тебе план сражения. 

Фурик отсалютовал: 

— Желание Высочайшего — закон. 

Молодой Страж подошел к Мэту, оглядывая его, может, на предмет ранений, а может, пытался угадать, сердится ли Мэт на то, что Стражам не удалось найти обличающее предателя письмо. Вблизи Мэт заметил, что Страж лишь немногим выше Туон. Вот не повезло парню: жена Мэта не отличалась высотой даже для женщины. 

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Мэт. 

Если Страж был удивлен внезапному интересу Принца Воронов, то он этого не показал. 

— Маргит Анрай, Высочайший. 

— Ты возвращаешься со мной, — сказал Мэт, повинуясь внезапному порыву. Человек, которого не видели в главном лагере, вполне может оказаться фигурой, которая переломит ход событий. 

— Как пожелает Высочайший, — ответил Анрай. 

Мэт вздохнул. Надо было пресечь эти глупости в самом начале. Сейчас уже поздно переучивать шончан. По всей видимости, он будет Высочайшим, Принцем и прочей белибердой, пока не вернется на родину. 

 

Мэт провел Типуна сквозь сияющий прямоугольник Врат Перехода и оказался под тем самым дубом, где несколько часов и десяток трупов назад он встретился с отрядом Карида. Просочившийся вперед него Анрай уже осматривал местность по эту сторону Врат на предмет врагов. После того, что произошло в лесу, Мэт не чувствовал в себе желания успокоить подозрительного Стража. Пусть ищет. Мэт развернулся лицом к оставшимся с другой стороны шончан. 

— Возвращайтесь в ваш лагерь, — сказал он Кариду. — Будьте готовы идти в бой со дня на день. Приготовьтесь взять с собой всех _дамани_ , даже тех, кому Клятвы запрещают атаковать. Будут прикрывать своих и Исцелять. Скоро мы покончим с Хеймериком. Потом, когда в наших руках окажется столица, станет проще. 

Не то чтобы он собирался оставаться в Империи после захвата Шондара. Но шончан не обязательно об этом знать. 

— Как прикажет Высочайший, — ответил Карид. Мэту показалось, или мужчина повеселел? 

— Будьте готовы к тому, что следующей ночью Туон захочет лично с вами поговорить, — предупредил Мэт. 

Взгляд Карида чуть потеплел. Мэт не хотел разбираться, что творилось в голове у этого человека. Страж годился Туон в отцы, если не в деды. Даже если Туон нравилась Кариду, у него не было никаких шансов, и он это знал: даже не будь Туон замужем, она не стала бы снисходить до собственности. А он никогда не набрался бы смелости пойти против обычаев и признаться в чувствах императрице. В сущности, Мэту следовало бы ревновать, но он испытывал к Кариду только жалость. Мужчине просто не повезло родиться по эту сторону океана. 

— Стража Последнего Часа всегда готова оказаться в присутствии Императрицы, да живет она вечно, — церемонно сказал Карид, склоняясь в поклоне. — Если она пожелает нас видеть, это будет высочайшей честью. 

Врата схлопнулись в сияющее ничто, словно их и не было. 

Мэт вскочил в седло и приказал Анраю надеть шлем стражей, сработанный в виде головы гигантского насекомого. Необходимо скрыть лицо Анрая, превратить его в еще одного Стража, охраняющего Императрицу. Мало кого интересовало, как выглядят Стражи Последнего Часа. Люди обычно были слишком заняты тем, чтобы не грохнуться в обморок, когда кто-то из Стражи косо на них смотрел. Мэт лишь надеялся, что никто из встреченных не вспомнит, что в лагере не было настолько коротких Стражей. Вдвоем они добрались до лагеря, прошли мимо сторожевых постов, расположенных к югу от тех, которыми Мэт уходил, отвели Типуна к коновязям и прошли в центр лагеря. 

Шатры императорской семьи, то есть шатер Мэта и шатер Туон, стояли на поляне, в кольце палаток, отведенных Страже Последнего Часа и любимым _дамани_ Туон. Самые верные сторожа, готовые защитить их ценой собственной жизни. Единственные, кто даже в мыслях никогда не ударит Императрицу в спину. 

Не замедляя шаг, Мэт вошел в одну из этих палаток, Анрай — за ним. Музенге проснулся еще до того, как они успели войти, наверное, услышал шорох ткани или стук сапог по земле. А может Стражей просто учили чувствовать приближение треклятых членов треклятой императорской семьи. Мало ли что умеют люди, готовые умереть просто потому, что им сказали умереть. Клятые шончан с их клятыми правилами. 

Мэт в двух словах обрисовал Музенге ситуацию. Тот выглядел крайне недовольным тем, что Мэт уходил из лагеря один. Что ж, Музенге будет, что обсудить с Анраем, пока тот будет жить вместе с ним. Убедившись, что его приказ понят, и Анрай не выйдет из этой палатки, пока Мэт не докажет Туон гениальность своего плана, Мэт отправился к Мин. 

Пусть треклятые вороны унесут его в Шайол Гул, если он сегодня будет спать у себя, когда Мин считается неприкосновенной святой, и к ней никто точно не подошлет никаких убийц!

Добравшись до ее палатки, Мэт привычно рухнул на матрац у дальней стенки шатра, постеленный между сундуков с одеждой. Мин только сонно пробормотала, чтобы он не заливал ее вещи кровью. Мэт махнул рукой в ответ: один раз завалился к ней раненый, теперь что, каждый раз его в это носом тыкать? Подумаешь, событие, с кем не бывает! 

Остаток ночи Мэту снились одна за другой сцены смерти, воспоминаниями о которых напичкали его голову Элфин и Илфин. 

***

Когда Мэт вошел в шатер, выполнявший роль командного центра, Туон уже была там, как и большинство высших военных чинов и высочайшей знати, сопровождавшей Императрицу в карательном походе на столицу. Туон сидела на массивном стуле без спинки, но с резными подлокотниками, сделанном так, чтобы слуги-невольники могли разложить складками тянущийся за ней шлейф. Ее сильно выдающийся вперед живот был прикрыт объемной верхней накидкой из плотной расшитой золотом ткани, подхваченной широким поясом. Туон была прекрасна. Глядя на ее темное сердцевидное лицо с пухлыми губами, словно созданными специально для поцелуев, легко было забыть, что за кукольным личиком скрывается холодный и жесткий расчетливый ум. Почему Мэту везло на волевых и попросту опасных женщин? Туон улыбнулась ему одними глазами, и Мэт почувствовал, как остатки здравого смысла со свистом вылетают в печную трубу. 

Скверно. На подобных советах нельзя отвлекаться ни на секунду. 

— Я рада видеть, что ты решил присоединиться к нам, несмотря на болезнь, Кнотай, — произнесла Туон самым отстраненным своим императорским голосом. Мгновение Мэт пытался понять, что она имела в виду, потом оглушительно чихнул. После всего, что произошло этой ночью, он как-то и забыл о донимавшей его простуде. — Мы стоим лагерем на пороге родного дома полных две недели. Очевидно, что армии требуется отдохнуть после длительного перехода, да и твое состояние не позволяет дать предателю последний бой, но я начинаю сомневаться в том, что у Принца Воронов действительно есть план. 

Мэт улыбнулся. Туон всегда пыталась развести его на соперничество на глазах у двора. Наверное, этим она компенсировала отсутствие убийц, которых, согласно обычаям, Принц Воронов должен был отправлять за головой Императрицы. Или мстила Мэту за какие-то оговорки,  случайные слова, которые он произнес, не задумываясь. 

— Фортуона, — церемонно ответил Мэт. Испепели его Свет, он вполне мог придерживаться протокола, когда это было необходимо! — Твое волнение о моем здоровье делает мне огромную честь. Я пришел потому, что заставлять Императрицу ждать было бы невежливо. 

Пальцы Туон замелькали в языке жестов, ее личная служанка, золотоволосая со'джин Селусия, сложила несколько знаков в ответ. Один раз Мэт попросил Туон научить его этому языку, и обе женщины уставились на него, как на сумасшедшего, после чего Мэту зачитали очередную лекцию о том, что приличествует императорской семье, и что нет. Жаль, они могли бы обсуждать планы у всех на виду, оставляя в дураках предателей и шпионов. 

— Этой ночью до моего внимания дошли некоторые сокрытые ранее факты. — Мэт незаметно окинул взглядом присутствующих в шатре людей. Верховный Лорд Тамор выглядел не взволнованнее Галгана, которого было очень трудно чем-либо впечатлить. Знать смотрела на Мэта с опасливым интересом: он успел снискать себе славу удачливейшего человека Империи и непредсказуемого противника. Это могло ничего не значить. Это могло значить, что Ракис виделась с кем-то из лордов, пока не заподозренных в измене. Мин, сидевшая по левую руку от Туон, вопросительно приподняла бровь. 

— Мне стало известно, что лорд Хеймерик планирует убить тебя, Фортуона, чтобы избежать открытого столкновения. Он боится, что его притязания на Хрустальный Трон не достаточно убедительны, пока жива последняя дочь и наследница предыдущей Императрицы. — Это  вполне могло быть истиной. Мэт помнил десятки дворцовых переворотов, при которых использовалась подобная тактика. Конечно, большинство стран, в которых это происходило, давным-давно стали линиями на рассыпающихся от древности картах. Мэт и сам по-тихому устранил бы конкурентку, окажись он на месте этого Хеймерика. 

— Лорду Хеймерика не хватает чести держать взгляд поднятым, Величайшая, — сказал Галган. Он выглядел так, будто давно ожидал чего-то подобного. Учитывая обычаи шончан, единственное, что могло удивить Галгага в данной ситуации — если бы Хеймерик поклялся Светом и надеждой на спасение _не прибегать_ к услугам наемных ножей. 

— Что ты предлагаешь, Кнотай? — спросила Туон, ее черные глаза казались высеченными из камня. Свет, как она была красива! 

— Усилить твою личную охрану. Выманить Хеймерика на бой, прежде чем он успеет отправить убийц,— ответил Мэт. — Помахать у него перед носом такой приманкой, чтобы он не мог отказаться от битвы, которую мы проведем на наших условиях. 

— Задеть его честь так, чтобы он не мог больше прятаться за стенами города, — задумчиво произнесла Туон. Селусия что-то сказала на языке жестов, но та не стала ей отвечать. На красивом, но не выдерживающем сравнения с Туон лице Селусии мелькнуло волнение. 

Иногда Мэту Казалось, что шончан не слишком отличаются от айил в том, что касалось чести, долга и глупого стремления погибнуть из-за какой-то глупости.

— Где и как ты хочешь встретить его армию? — спросила Туон, изучая его лицо цепким взглядом. Она пыталась понять, что именно задумал Мэт, что он не мог сказать ей в присутствии знати. Мэт жалел, что ему не удастся уговорить Туон оставить шончан их проблемам и сбежать с ним туда, где люди не были сумасшедшими. Они не так уж и плохо друг друга понимали, когда между ними не вставали шончанские обычаи и предубеждения. 

Как жаль, что ей не понравится его план. 

Мэт дал знак  _да'ковале_ расстелить карту окрестностей Шондара на низком широком столе. В нескольких фразах он описал местность предполагаемого боя и свои мысли о том, как именно следует встретить Хеймерика. Его никто не перебивал. Разумеется, только Мин и Туон могли сказать что-то, пока он не закончил объяснения, но Мин не любила лезть в дела войны, а Туон явно хотела выслушать его, прежде чем разнести предложения в пух и прах. Когда он закончил, генералы и высокородные принялись обсуждать его план, то и дело обращаясь к Императрице, да живет она вечно, чтобы не оскорбить ее разговорами с другими людьми в ее сиятельном присутствии. Туон молчала. Естественно, она знала о маленькой армии Карида и догадывалась о роли, отведенной им в этой битве. 

— Нарядить сул'дам в доспехи кавалерии? — наконец, сказала Туон. В ее голосе сквозило удивление и, кажется, возмущение. Воцарилось молчание. — Обесчестить сул'дам, отказав им в праве идти в битву в одежде их ремесла? 

— Не всех. Часть нам придется оставить очевидными мишенями, — ответил Мэт. — Нас меньше, чем воинов Хеймерика. Нам нужно застать их врасплох. 

— Я не считаю это хорошей идеей, — нахмурилась Туон. В ее голосе зазвучали нотки выносящего приговор судьи. Все шончан, присутствовавшие в шатре, занялись изучением пола, собственных рукавов и поясов, явно ожидая, что Мэта сейчас отправят на встречу палачом. 

Мин бросила в сторону Мэта взгляд, в котором читалось обещание серьезно поговорить после совета, вздохнула, и развернулась к Туон. 

— Нельзя позволить гордости помешать свершиться тому, что должно быть сделано, Фортуона, и ты это знаешь, — сказала она. Говорящая Истину, Видящая Рок, Мин обязана была сообщать Императрице, когда та заблуждается или ведет себя неподобающим образом. — У тебя много _дамани_ , — Мин чуть скривилась, произнося это слово, — но остальная армия обескровлена в Последней Битве, и в сражениях, которые тебе пришлось дать по пути к Шондару. 

— Фортуона, если сул'дам Хеймерика увидят всех наших сул'дам, то и ударят сразу по всем. Мы потеряем куда больше _дамани_ , чем могли бы, — добавил Мэт. Селусия вперила в него раздраженный взгляд, но Мэт ее проигнорировал. 

Туон развернулась к Мин, не обращая внимания на слова Мэта. 

— Ты считаешь, что веками предписанная форма сул'дам — это помеха на пути к цели? — негромко спросила она. —  _Недостаток_? Ты не знаешь наших обычаев, Дарбинда, и сейчас ты ступаешь по лезвию ножа. 

— Я знаю, что воины иногда носят одежду своих врагов или мундир других воинских частей, чтобы переломить ход битвы, — ответила Мин. — Быть может, это не самый честный прием, но Мэт прав: у нас нет другого выхода. 

Туон перевела взгляд на карту. Мэт затаил дыхание, ожидая ее решения. Целую вечность спустя Туон обвела взглядом собрание и произнесла: 

— Я повелеваю, чтобы завтра армия выступила на поле Дросин. Я повелеваю, чтобы план, предложенный Принцем Воронов, был выполнен в строгости за одним-единственным уточнением. Я лично буду сопровождать армию, и брошу вызов самозвано севшему на Хрустальный Трон Верховному Лорду Хеймерику, и если он откажется встретить меня на поле, то его взгляд будет опущен до конца времен. Да будет так. 

Звенящая тишина взорвалась гомоном обсуждений. 

Мэт был готов захохотать в голос. 

 

— Вы двое ведете опасную игру, — сказала Туон, когда они остались одни. — Я привыкла к твоим выходкам, Кнотай, но Дарбинда… Бойтесь того дня, когда я решу, что вы объединились против меня. 

— Да брось, — ответил Мэт. — Отчаянные времена, отчаянные меры. Ничего особенного. Могу я поцеловать мою леди жену? 

Туон неодобрительно поджала губы, но возражать не стала. Более того, она расслабилась в объятьях и обхватила его руками в ответ, ненадолго отпуская маску Императрицы. Мэт осторожно прижал ее к себе, стараясь не потревожить ее живот. Ради таких моментов можно было провести и десяток битв. 

Мин прочистила горло, напоминая о себе. 

— Если я вам больше не нужна, то мне есть чем заняться. Ко мне в руки недавно попала книга Омнорэса из Салимина о цикличности сплетаемого Колесом Узора и свободной воле людей, которую я хочу прочитать. 

— Дарбинда, останься, — сказала Туон, медленно, словно неохотно отпуская Мэта. Тот вздохнул, легко спрыгнул с приступки, на которой стоял походный трон Туон и отошел к столу, с которого все еще не убрали карты. Он умел понимать намеки, что бы кто что не говорил. 

Мин пожала плечами и села обратно на стул, поставленный в этой палатке специально для нее. Она попыталась закинуть ногу на ногу, но узкие юбки не дали ей нужной свободы. С недовольным ворчанием девушка поерзала на стуле и откинулась на узкую спинку. 

— Твой план хорош, Кнотай, но сопряжен с большими рисками, — сказала Туон после того, как стоявшая на входе Селусия кивнула, давая знать, что их никто не подслушает. 

— Разве мы не решили, что в вопросах ведения войны ты доверяешь мне больше, чем кому-либо? — спросил Мэт. 

— Доверяю. Но даже с теми силами, которые присоединятся к нам на поле, армия Хеймерика слишком велика. 

— У нас будет преимущество в виде Фурика и направляющих, расположенных там, где их не ожидают. 

— И облаченных в доспехи кавалерии, — Туон покачала головой. — Это очень смелый ход, Кнотай. Я пытаюсь уберечь вас от происков двора, а вы делаете все, чтобы сделать мою работу труднее. 

— Туон, тут есть более важная проблема. — Мэт провел ладонью по желтоватому пергаменту карты. Он понизил голос. — Этой ночью я столкнулся с отрядом Хеймерика, который возвращался в Шондар после встречи с кем-то из нашего лагеря. 

Мин скрестила руки на груди. 

— Ты пообещал мне, что не будешь играть в героя, — колко сказала она. — Вчера вечером, после того, как я ушла от Фортуоны. Ничего не вспоминается? 

— Я не играл в героя, Свет, зачем мне? — возмутился Мэт. — И я там был не один. В любом случае, тот отряд больше никому не угрожает. Но выжившие понятия не имеют, кто и зачем отправил их сюда. 

Туон нахмурилась. 

— Мы всегда знали, что среди нас есть шпионы, и что какая-то часть наших планов неизбежно станет известна врагам, — сказала она. — Это ничего не меняет. 

— Напротив, это меняет _все_ , — ответил Мэт. 

Как там говорила Морейн, новые нити в Узоре? Колесо плетет так, как желает Колесо, Узор, что оно свивает, не зависит от желаний людей? 

— В любой другой ситуации я начал бы возражать сразу после того, как ты сказала, что поедешь глубоко беременной вместе с армией в место, где сотни, если не тысячи направляющих будут пытаться нашинковать друг друга в капусту. Но сегодня лучшей идеи у тебя появиться просто не могло. 

Туон повернула к нему ничего не выражающее лицо. 

Мэт ухмыльнулся. Колесо само дало ему в руки все необходимое. Конечно, он о многом побеспокоился заранее, но, испепели его Свет, если он поверит, что Узор больше не свивается вокруг треклятого Мэтрима Коутона! 

Он был прав. 

Туон  _совсем_ не понравился его план.


	2. Chapter 2

Уже через несколько часов после рассвета многотысячная армия была готова к выступлению.

Мэт привычно наслаждался тем, как четко, слажено и, главное, быстро могут приготовиться к бою люди Туон. Этим они напоминали ему Отряд Красной Руки. Конечно, чем лучше Мэт узнает пределы возможностей шончанской военной машины, тем проще ему будет потом планировать битвы, находясь по ту сторону баррикад. Но пока он мог безвозмездно пользоваться преимуществами, которые предоставляло звание Маршал-Генерала Непобедимой Армии. Еще один бой.

Сколько хватало зрения, перед Мэтом сияли в солнечных лучах нескончаемые ряды облаченных в многоцветные пластинчатые доспехи воинов. Каждый цвет, каждое сочетание цветов что-то да значило. После месяцев военной кампании Мэт уже отличал важнейшие: глубоко-зеленый, практически черный с красным означал принадлежность к Страже Последнего Часа, коричнево-зеленый называл своего носителя воином пехоты, голубой с желтым – летуном, и так далее, и тому подобное. Серые платья простертых ниц _дамани_ казались пятнами уныния рядом с красно-синими одеждами сул'дам.  Красный с белым, зеленый с рыжим и желтым, черный с коричневым, красный с золотым… Шончанская армия на марше походила на пеструю многоцветную змею. Пока они, разумеется, никуда не шли. К армии по традиции должны были обратиться Маршал-Генерал – Мэт уже даже заготовил достойную случая речь – и Императрица, раз она решила сопровождать их на поле боя.

Когда Мэт впервые встретил Туон, он не сразу понял, кто перед ним: миниатюрная бритоголовая смуглая девушка с огромными глазами, сверкающими из-под прозрачной вуали, стала для него полной неожиданностью. Совершенно не в его вкусе, высокородная до такой степени, что королева Тайлин опасалась лишний раз на нее взглянуть. Сегодня он смотрел на Туон, и не мог наглядеться. Она сидела в паланкине с откинутыми привязанными к столбикам занавесками, открытая всем взглядам и невидимая для уткнувшихся носом в землю рядовых. На лице Туон замерло выражение величественной строгости, которое очень ей шло. В конце концов, она должна считать грядущую битву чем-то вроде исполнения приговора и возвращения себе родного дома, которого ее попытался лишить вор.

Мэт впервые видел ее в парадном одеянии отправляющейся на формальную коронацию императрицы. Ее расшитое золотом красное платье привлекало внимание не хуже сигнального огня: «Императрица здесь». Картину довершали широкие, достающие до земли рукава и стелющиеся по дну паланкина многослойные юбки, под которыми можно было спрятать не только девятимесячный живот, но и десяток воинов личной охраны в придачу. Мэт мог лишь гадать, сколько времени и сил ушло, чтобы создать слои тончайшего шелка и вышивки, все ради одного-единственного события. Еще меньше Мэт понимал, как ей удается освободиться от спанов ткани одним лишь движением ладони. Однако до беременности Туон могла выскочить из объемного одеяния и лишить жизни десяток подосланных к ней убийц, не сбив дыхания. На ее бритой голове сверкала усыпанная драгоценными камнями корона в виде птицы. Длинные, покрытые красным лаком ногти Туон прятались под инструктированными рубинами накладками-колпачками, чтобы она, Свет упаси, не сломала ноготь. Это было бы в глазах шончан дурным знаком, чего, конечно же, нельзя было допустить. Боевой дух армии и прочая и прочая.

Мэт надеялся, что носильщики, которые тащили паланкин всю дорогу от берега до Шондара, будут нести Туон до поля боя так же нежно, как и всегда.

Сам Мэт сидел в седле Типуна в полном генеральском облачении, от широкой куртки, наставляющей ему, наверное, лишний фут в плечах, до накладок на покрытые красным же лаком ногти. Он не обязан лезть в гущу битвы. Более того, Мэт собирался держаться от врагов как можно дальше. Глупец, ввязавшийся в сражение с применением Силы, имеет все шансы умереть. Последняя битва, и он волен идти на все четыре стороны. Кровь и пепел, он отказывается погибать в шаге от цели!

В любом случае, сегодня дело не дойдет до кровопролития, иначе Туон осталась бы в лагере.

В небе над армией кружили тени: _ракены_ , гигантские крылатые ящерицы, которых шончан использовали для воздушной разведки и координации передвижения воинских частей. Мэт был готов поспорить на собственную шляпу, что добрая половина летунов, сидящих на спинах чешуйчатых тварей, понесет свои донесения в Шондар. И хорошо. Чем больших идиотов им удастся из себя изобразить, тем меньше разведчики будут смотреть по сторонам.

Дождавшись высочайшего кивка Туон, Мэт выехал вперед. Он остановил Типуна на самом краю небольшого помоста, возведенного на крутом склоне холма, на котором расположился паланкин Туон и высшие чины Непобедимой Армии. Высшие чины на службе у императрицы Фортуоны; Хеймерик  раздал те же титулы своим союзникам, укрепляя в глазах народа законность своего правления. Мэт упер древко _ашандарея_ в носок своего левого сапога и окинул взглядом замершую перед ним армию. Если уж ввязался в какую-то работу, делай ее до конца. Мэтрим Коутон даст треклятым шончан лучшее треклятое представление в своей жизни.

Он поднял правую руку на уровень груди, призывая народ к молчанию. Впрочем, шончан и так почтительно безмолвствовали. Мэт все равно поднял руку: тысячи, сотни тысяч речей, которые произносили перед армиями мертвецы, чьи воспоминания уютно поселились в его голове, сделали этот жест практически неосознанным штрихом, сопровождающим ритуал.

– Непобедимая Армия Великой Империи Шончан, сегодня на нас возложена огромная честь: нам приказано освободить столицу от гнета предателя. Это деяние возвысит наши имена и поднимет наш взгляд на долгие годы. Мы – воля Императрицы, да живет она вечно, мы – ее карающие клинки. – Мэт внутренне морщился от собственных слов, но коленопреклоненные капитаны, находившиеся достаточно близко, чтобы Мэт мог видеть их лица, сияли, словно новые монеты. Шончан. – Я знаю, что любой из здесь присутствующих готов принять смерть во имя Императрицы, да живет она вечно, и покрыть свое имя славой ради Империи. – В целом, Мэт и сам был не против умереть ради Туон. Но торопить события он не собирался. – Мы исполняем волю Императрицы. Мы исполняем волю Закона. – Мэт вскинул в небо сжатый кулак, и над рядами воинов прокатился многоголосый крик. Позволив людям излить эмоции, Мэт снова простер ладонь, призывая к молчанию.

Воцарилась звенящая тишина.

Мэт развернул Типуна, в несколько шагов добрался до паланкина Туон и ступил с седла на покрытые коврами доски. Мин в паланкине не было: она объявила, что собирается провести в молитвах все время до самой казни лорда Хеймерика. Мэт подозревал, что она попросту заперлась в своем шатре и обложилась философскими трактатами. Что ж, он не собирался ее винить. У Мин всегда было достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы не лезть в бойню. Селусия, сидевшая по правую руку от Туон, почтительно опустила взгляд, когда он подошел. Ее одобрение …нервировало.

– Фортуона, Величайшая, Императрица Шончан, ваше решение сопровождать армию в этом великом походе делает нам огромную честь. Поистине не найдется более благоприятного предзнаменования! – Туон смотрела на него. По ее лицу нельзя было понять, о чем она думает, зла ли за вчерашнее. Но она на мгновение повернула руку на подлокотнике резного стула так, чтобы чуть обратить к нему скрытую рядами браслетов внутреннюю сторону запястья. Знак высочайшего расположения и доверия, какое Императрица никогда не оказывает своему принцу-консорту. Не имеет права демонстрировать самому серьезному своему сопернику в борьбе за власть. Хорошо, что ему нет дела до Хрустального Трона. Мэт склонился в глубоком поклоне. – Императрица, прими же от Принца Воронов этот оберег и прими вместе с ним защиту от Единой Силы, которой я владею.

Мэт выудил из кармана свой серебряный медальон в виде лисьей головы, множество раз спасавший его шкуру от _саидин_ и _саидар_. Конечно, он не давал абсолютной защиты: Силу все еще можно было использовать, чтобы швырнуть в Мэта камень поувесистее, но, по крайней мере, он мог не опасаться прямого касания Силы, пока его кожи касался медальон. Мэт картинным жестом протянул медальон Туон, та не менее церемонно его приняла. Они обговорили эту часть заранее. Туон дала слово, что медальон вернется к Мэту, как только закончится битва.

Без медальона Мэт чувствовал себя голым. Беззащитным. Но теперь любой предатель, любой шпион будет знать, что пытаться напасть на Туон, используя _дамани_ , бесполезно. Это значительно урезало возможности врагов.

Мэт отошел в сторону и встал по левую руку от Туон. Они договорились и об этом.

Туон величественно поднялась на ноги. Навершие ее тиары доставало Мэту в лучшем случае до плеча. Из всех присутствующих, по положению в обществе она могла напрямую говорить лишь с Мэтом. Что, конечно же, не мешало остальным слышать ее слова.

– Я повелеваю тебе покарать предателя. Ты поведешь за собой лучших сынов и дочерей величайшей Империи. – Туон окинула взглядом замершую в ожидании армию. Свисавшие с крыльев ее короны шелковые нити, на которые были нанизаны кристаллы, пришли в движение, хрустально перезванивались. –  Сражайтесь отважно во имя Империи. Знайте, что эта битва навсегда останется в истории Шончан.

Мэт снова вышел вперед:

– Мы сражаемся за Императрицу, да живет она вечно!

Мэту показалось, или _ракены_ в небе шарахнулись в стороны от рева толпы?

***

Они добрались до места хорошо заполдень.

Непобедимая Армия вышла на позиции, воины заняли свои места согласно изначальному плану, растянувшись широким полукольцом по южному краю поля. Ракены сопровождали их всю дорогу. Мэт лично видел, как несколько крылатых силуэтов отбилось от стаи и полетело на север, к столице. Оставалось надеяться, что Хеймерик клюнет на приманку: небольшая, обессилевшая в боях армия, ведомая молодой и своевольной правительницей, которой не удалось завоевать все земли по ту сторону Океана Арит, и чья ближайшая родня была убита меньше года назад. К тому же, правительнице скоро срок рожать, что делает ее еще более уязвимой. Нет нужды присматриваться, не так ли?

Мэт поднес к правому глазу зрительную трубу и обвел взглядом их с Туон армию. Сегодня они привели лишь треть _дамани_. Было бы глупо заставлять сул'дам надевать доспехи только для того, чтобы кто-то из летунов-разведчиков заметил искрящую в солнечных лучах привязь ай'дама. Истинная огневая мощь выйдет потом, когда Мэту станет известно, что Хеймерик готов дать бой.

К тому же, даже трети имеющихся в его распоряжении _дамани_ будет более чем достаточно, чтобы впечатлить любого противника. Туон посадила на ошейник множество направляющих: несчастных девушек, которым не повезло родиться в попавших под шончанскую оккупацию землях, Ищущих Ветер Морского Народа, воительниц родом из Шары, которых привел на Последнюю Битву Демандред, и которых шончан удалось захватить в Последней Битве. Как сказала ему Туон, у Хрустального Трона давно не было такого количества сильных _дамани_. Нет, недостатка в направляющих у них не было.

Мэт хотел бы прихватить их с собой, когда придет время покинуть империю. Всех _дамани_. Никто не заслуживает жизни в ошейнике. Даже Друзья Темного.

Он перевел взгляд на противоположную сторону поля. Днем это место выглядело еще лучше, чем ночью. Мэт даже отсюда видел тропу, на которой Илиза открыла для Мэта с Анраем Переходные Врата.

Мэт разглядывал оставленную Хеймерику половину поля, прикидывая, как бы он сам расположил там войско, какие варианты мог выбрать Маршал-Генерал противника. В определенном смысле это было даже интереснее, чем сама битва. После Демандреда Мэту не попадалось достойных противников.

Мэт спрятал зрительную трубу в седельную сумку и чуть ослабил шейный платок. Туон говорила, что по меркам Шондара сейчас прохладно, но, как по Мэту, даже треклятое Тирское лето не было таким душным. Спасибо, верная шляпа спасала глаз от солнца.

Мэт развернулся к Туон.

Паланкин стоял на возвышении, окруженный рядами Стражей Последнего Часа и двойным кольцом сул'дам. Жизни Туон ничего не должно угрожать. Если произойдет самое худшее и враги прорвутся на высоту, то ее уведут Переходными Вратами в основной лагерь, где безопасность ей обеспечат  оставшийся в лагере отряд Стражей Последнего Часа, часть пехоты, отряд сул'дам и пожертвовавшая своими доспехами часть кавалерии. Если удача будет благосклонна к Мэтриму Коутону, до этого не дойдет.

Любой план хорош лишь на бумаге. С первой стрелой или, как в данном случае, с первым огненным шаром генералу остается надеяться лишь на то, что он сумеет повлиять на ход событий, не более. Сотни жизней, которые Мэт помнил порой лучше, чем свою собственную, лишь подтверждали его собственный опыт.

По знаку Туон Селусия встала. Одна из сул'дам, седеющая, с по-матерински добрыми глазами, склонилась к своей _дамани_ , молодой черноволосой женщине с загнанным выражением лица. Наверное, та что-то сделала, но без своего медальона, становившегося холоднее, когда рядом направляли, Мэт не мог сказать наверняка.

Золотоволосая со'джин горделиво подняла голову и заговорила, не отводя взгляд от мелькавших в языке жестов пальцев Туон:

– Императрица вызывает самозвано севшего на Хрустальный Трон Хеймерика Каделла Керридвина, Верховного Лорда Кирендада, Ковэйла и Аджуны на Битву Чести. – Ее ясный, пусть и слишком тянущий гласные голос грохотал над высотой подобно грому. Даже в самых первых рядах наметилось волнение. « _Определенно_ плетение», – мрачно подумал Мэт, тряся головой. В ушах звенело.

– Пусть Верховный лорд Хеймерик знает, – продолжила Селусия как ни в чем не бывало, – что его предательство было совершено против самой Империи. Пусть Верховный Лорд Хеймерик знает, что если он не ответит на Древний Вызов, то Императрица назовет Верховного Лорда сей'мосив с этого момента и до Окончания Дней. Пусть Верховный Лорд Хеймерик знает, что если он не ответит на Древний Вызов, то Императрица лишит Хеймерика всех его титулов и владений. Пусть Верховный Лорд Хеймерик знает, что если он не ответит на Древний Вызов, то Императрица назовет Хеймерика _да'ковеле_. Пусть Верховный Лорд Хеймерик знает, что если он не ответит на Древний Вызов, то Императрица обяжет Шондар вернуть ей ее собственность, _да'ковеле_ Хеймерика.

Эту тираду вполне могли услышать и в столице, таким громким из-за применения Силы стал голос Селусии. Если же нет, то летуны быстро донесут до своего лорда весть о произошедшем.

С точки зрения Мэта, такая речь могла выманить только идиота: оставить укрепленный город и отправиться в место, выбранное врагом, из-за пары слов мог лишь ослепленный Светом идиот. Что он и сказал вчера Туон после окончания официального совещания. Но шончан – люди чести, хоть и весьма странной, и Туон была уверена, что Хеймерик не усидит за стенами города. Собственные союзники не дадут ему проигнорировать вызов.

«Что ж», – мрачно подумал Мэт, – «скоро все решится. Если Хеймерик погонит армию, словно ужаленный в гордость индюк, то он точно не остановится, чтобы лишний раз пересчитывать наши войска».

***

Дни ожидания и множество донесений спустя Мэт стоял на Императорской Высоте, как теперь называли холм, с которого Туон пожелала наблюдать за полем боя, и разглядывал в зрительную трубу показавшегося на перевале мужчину в полном обмундировании Маршал-Генерала Непобедимой Армии. Мужчину сопровождало шесть сул'дам и два десятка человек кавалерии. Рассветное солнце бросало глубокие тени на поле предстоящего боя, покрывая его причудливыми узорами.

Армия Хеймерика подошла прошлым вечером и остановилась по ту сторону перевала. Со стороны Маршал-Генерала противника было очень мило почтить Мэта своим присутствием рано утром.

Мэт подозвал посыльного и сказал ему пару слов. Мальчишка унесся к палаткам. Естественно, Туон ночевала в основном лагере, а не в командном центре на поле боя. Необходимо было сообщить ей, что императорскому кортежу пора выдвигаться. Раньше шончан воспользовались бы для этого разноцветными Небесными Огнями, форма и смена оттенков которых соответствовала определенным приказам. Теперь, когда _дамани_ освоились на новом месте, можно было просто открыть Переходные Врата из одной палатки в другую. Императорский кортеж, однако, будет добираться до поля Дросин старым способом. Туон, как и Мэт, собиралась как можно дольше держать плетение Перемещения в тайне от соперников.

Придумать способ обдурить противника, обладающего шончанским опытом войны и Переходными Вратами, будет интересной, но очень раздражающей задачей. Конечно, в этом деле было бы неплохо заручиться помощью Аша'манов. Они были мобильнее, чем _дамани_ , работали с Землей и Огнем лучше, и – самое главное – были абсолютно свободны. Но и без Аша'манов можно было провернуть комбинацию-другую, главное – не позволить Драконам Алудры попасть в чужие руки. Мэт чуть улыбнулся в предвкушении.

Маршал-Генерал Хеймерика, тем временем, расположился на возвышенности, которую Мэт посетил несколько дней назад. Самое первое, чему учится солдат, попадая на войну – ждать. Так что Мэт сел на услужливо поставленный для него каким-то _да'ковале_ стул и принялся наблюдать, как генерал знакомится с полем. Все равно заняться больше было нечем. Он сделал все, что было в его силах.

Когда к Мэту подбежал посыльный с запиской: «Императрица, да живет она вечно, подъезжает к Высоте», тот был готов плясать от счастья. Наконец-то! Двенадцать смуглых носильщиков внесли на Императорскую Высоту паланкин. Носильщики шли быстрым шагом, но днище паланкина все время находилось на одной высоте, словно скользило по воздуху. Дойдя до места, носильщики осторожно водрузили паланкин на сооруженные еще в первый день подмостки.

Передняя и обе боковых занавеси были раздвинуты, открывая находящимся внутри женщинам обзор на поле Дросин. Темное лицо Императрицы было невозмутимо, словно поле, которое она разглядывала, не окажется вскорости усеяно обломками человеческих тел.

В небе над полем расцвело алое пламя. Несколько _ракенов_ метнулось в стороны, но судя по тому, как легко они выровняли полет, сигнальный огонь не причинил им вреда. Повинуясь сигналу, воины обеих армий заторопились занять свои места. Они походили на костяшки домино, которые человек терпеливо расставлял согласно одному ему известному плану, и  складывающиеся в хитроумные узоры от малейшего щелчка по крайней их них. Воины занимали свои места со сноровкой людей, знающих, где и в какой момент им надлежит находиться; шончанская боевая машина в движении.

Все фигуры были, наконец, расставлены по местам. Пора бросать кости.

Императрица обвела взглядом армию Хеймерика, и, наконец, дала знак Селусии Озвучить вызов:

– Императрица вызывает самозвано севшего на Хрустальный Трон Хеймерика Каделла Керридвина, Верховного Лорда Кирендада, Ковэйла и Аджуны на Битву Чести…

– Что это значит? – негромко спросил Мэт у стоявшего рядом Музенге. – Не _сей'мосив_ , это с Древнего Наречия «опущенный взгляд», бесчестье, тут все понятно. Сами фразы. Они звучат как церемония.

– Это и есть церемония, Высочайший, – так же тихо ответил Страж Последнего Часа. – Эти слова произносили столетия назад, до Объединения, когда территория Империи была разбита на десятки крошечных государств, каждое со своим королем или королевой. В те времена редкие годы обходились без вызова на бой.

– И что, все воевавшие были потомками Артура Ястребиное Крыло? – хмыкнул Мэт.

– Нет, – сказал Музенге. – Тем сильнее они пытались захватить Хрустальный Трон.

Мэт кивнул. Значит, первые века после смерти Ястребиного Крыла протекали почти одинаково по обе стороны океана. Треклятые лорды с их треклятой жаждой власти.

Селусия закончила говорить.

Почти сразу над полем прогрохотал ответ:

– Император принимает вызов на Битву Чести, брошенный ему женщиной, именующей себя Фортуоной Атаэм Деви Пейндраг. Пусть женщина, именующая себя Фортуоной Атаэм Деви Пейндраг, знает, что ее вызов был брошен самой Империи. Пусть женщина, именующая себя Фортуоной Атаэм Деви Пейндраг, знает, что если она уклонится от исполнения Древнего Вызова, то Император назовет ее сей'мосив с этого момента и до Окончания Дней. Пусть женщина, именующая себя Фортуоной Атаэм Деви Пейндраг, знает, что если она уклонится от исполнения Древнего Вызова, то Император лишит ее всех присвоенных ею титулов и владений. Пусть женщина, именующая себя Фортуоной Атаэм Деви Пейндраг знает, что если она уклонится от исполнения Древнего Вызова, то Император назовет ее _да'ковале_ Фортуоной. Пусть женщина, именующая себя Фортуоной Атаэм Деви Пейндраг, знает, что если она уклонится от исполнения Древнего Вызова, то Император обяжет стоящую у него на пути армию вернуть ему его собственность, _да'ковале_ Фортуону.

Что ж, Хеймерик мог приказать своему со'джин Озвучить пожелание благородно отвалить от его сиятельной тушки, благородно отжавшей себе Хрустальный Трон. Получилось бы в разы короче, и не так взбесило бы Стражей Последнего Часа. Мэт почти сочувствовал Хеймерику: если Карид со своего сторожевого поста услышал хоть половину сказанного, то самозваному императору не уйти живым. Не то чтобы Мэт собирался дать Хеймерику шанс теперь, когда его, наконец, удалось выманить из города.

***

Еще дома, на континенте, Мэт привык, что шончанская армия уничтожает врагов при помощи Единой Силы. _Дамани_ ломают землю под ногами врагов, швыряют в них огненные шары размером с лошадь, и посылают многозубцы молний.

Только оказавшись в Империи Мэт до конца понял, что для самих шончан это – не бойня. Это просто открывающий ход сражения.

Поле между двумя армиями превратилось в огненный ад. С Императорской Высоты открывался великолепный вид на пламя, взрывы и причудливо мечущийся дым. Небо над полем Дросин заволокло грозовыми тучами, с которых срывались молнии. Иногда слепящие росчерки били по мечущимся из стороны в сторону _ракенам,_ иногда пролетали мимо, попадая в стонущую землю. Иногда молнии били по идеальным, словно по линейке выставленным рядам шончан. Сила бушевала. Без медальона Мэт чувствовал себя крайне неуютно, но даже будь медальон при нем, он не защитил бы Мэта от молний и взрывов. Это было задачкой для _дамани_.

К каждой сотне солдат было приставлено по две пары сул'дам, ведущих на поводках _дамани_. По крайней мере, именно так доложат генералам Хеймерика крылатые разведчики. Прошлым вечером, когда стало ясно, что битва произойдет со дня на день, Мэт приказал части сул'дам отложить синие с красными вставками платья. Он бы и _дамани_ переодел, но Туон запретила ему даже думать об этом. Обрядить «животных» в форму кавалерии было немыслимо. Даже самые верные Императрице могли взбунтоваться, получив такой приказ. Треклятые шончан с их треклятым желанием считать направляющих нелюдями! У Мэта, между прочим, младшая сестра ушла в Белую Башню для обучения. Да, Мэт не любил Айз Седай, но он никогда не подумал бы надеть ошейник на Боде. Или на Найнив.

На каждую сотню воинов Мэта приходилась пара _дамани_ , не позволяющая земле разлетаться комьями дерна и фрагментами человеческих тел, отметающая огненные шары так, чтобы они опаляли пространство, раскинувшееся между армиями, отражающая молнии и утихомиривающая занимавшиеся смерчи. Его _дамани_ справлялись, пусть с Высоты и было заметно, что перевес явно на стороне противника. Мэт приказал, чтобы поначалу работали лишь те _дамани_ , чьи сул'дам носили положенную их статусу форму. Необходимо было убедить генералов Хеймерика, что мэтова амия не представляет реальной угрозы.

К командному посту подлетел _ракен_ , резко спикировал. Один из пары седоков выпрыгнул из закрепленного на спине у ящера седла, метнул короткое копье с привязанным к нему донесением и повис, раскачиваясь на страховочных ремнях. Помахав рукой кому-то из стоящих на земле людей, человек ухватился за ремень и шустро полез обратно на спину _ракена_. К копью тут же подбежало несколько человек, отвечавших за передачу донесений командованию.

– Летуны, – вздохнул Юлан, возвысившийся до чина Лейтенант-Генерала из воздушных разведчиков. Мэт ни разу не видел, чтобы Юлан сам забирался в седло летающей ящерицы. – Если их проделки нервируют вас, Высочайший, я прикажу им вести себя благоразумнее.

– Пусть делают, что хотят, пока их донесения точны, – ответил Мэт. Если этим сумасшедшим нравилось флиртовать со смертью, то кто он такой, чтобы им мешать!

– Лейтенант-Генерал, передайте, пожалуйста, Принцу Воронов, что прибыло новое донесение, – выпалил подбежавший к ним посыльный, державший в руках металлическую колбу, в которой пряталась записка.

Мэт еле сдержался, чтобы не вырвать колбу у него из рук наплевав на протокол.

– Твои слова станут известны Принцу воронов, – ответил Юлан, забирая послание у  посыльного и с поклоном передавая его Мэту.

– Неужели нельзя обойтись без этого идиотизма хотя бы на поле боя? – пробурчал Мэт, изучая неровные ряды слов. – Раньше посыльные не стеснялись говорить со мной напрямую.

– Прощение, Высочайший, но сегодня это было бы крайне неуместно, – ответил Капитан-Генерал Галган. – Не в день Вызова.

– Вы – ненормальные, – вздохнул Мэт, передавая ему записку. – Смотри, их Маршал-Генерал отправил почти десять тысяч человек в обход поля, чтобы они зашли к нам с левого фланга. Кажется, он не поверил нашей демонстрации слабости.

– Он должен помнить, что Принц Воронов уже разбил его несколько месяцев назад. Если мне можно сказать, – со смешком добавил Галган, – я не стал бы принимать поведение ваших войск на веру, если б мне пришлось вести войну против вас.

На лице Юлана появились шок и настороженность. Возможно, он ждал, что Мэт обрушит на Галгана свой праведный гнев, и молился чтобы ему, что ему, как свидетелю, не пришлось разгребать последствия наглости Галгана.

– Я тоже не стал бы доверять твоим маневрам, – ответил Мэт, хлопнув замершего от неожиданности Галгана по спине, – если бы мне вдруг пришлось идти против тебя войной. Чисто гипотетически.

К Императорской Высоте подлетел еще один _ракен_ с новым донесением. Прочитав его, Мэт поправил шляпу и сел строчить приказы. Значит, его противник решил воспользоваться моментом, чтобы направить два батальона и зажать Мэта справа и слева, словно в тисках. Треклятая воздушная разведка была одновременно помощью и проклятьем. Хорошо заранее знать, куда движется противник, но очень плохо, что он так же прекрасно видит все находящиеся в твоем распоряжении силы, видит, кого и куда ты отправляешь.

Но сейчас возможности летунов играют Мэту на руку.

Как удачно, что противник решил перестраховаться. Мэт все равно думал провести большую часть этого боя в глухой защите.

 

Вскоре огонь с обеих сторон смолк. _Дамани_ нужно давать возможность отдохнуть или они станут бесполезны до конца боя. Мэт помнил, как много сил забирала у Морейн работа с Землей и Огнем.

Без новых всплесков Силы воздух над полем достаточно быстро прочистился, открывая взглядом изрытую и иссеченную землю: разломы и воронки, которых раньше не было, огромные опалины и расколотые на части валуны. На обеих сторонах потери среди людей были невелики. _Дамани_ отвели большую часть атак. Бреши, оставленные редкими огненными шарами и шальными молниями, быстро заполнялись резервными отрядами.

От армии Хеймерика отделился большой отряд верховых, тысяч восемь, и, не скрываясь, пошел прямо на армию Мэта. Батальон шел ровнехонько по центру поля, беспечно огибая воронки и рытвины, словно _дамани_ Мэта больше не были проблемой. Ха. Устали только по две _дамани_ из шести, приставленных к каждой сотне воинов центра, остальные пока даже не прикасались к Источнику.

– Центр, подготовиться к отражению атаки! – приказал Мэт. Посыльные сорвались с места, покидая кольцо охраны Императорской Высоты, словно их подгоняли боевыми плетениями. Бросив быстрый взгляд на ожидающие нападения противника войска справа и слева от него, Мэт с удовлетворением увидел, что его резервные отряды уже выстроились, готовые дать бой.

Центр, впрочем, тоже не отставал.

Маршал-Генерал противника решил раздавить Мэта одновременной атакой с трех сторон. Наверняка он пообещал возвышение и новое имя главам тех отрядов, которые доберутся до Императорской Высоты и возьмут в плен Императрицу. Мэт покосился на паланкин. Императрица бесстрастно смотрела на отряд противника. Во время демонстрации Силы, учиненной _дамани_ , она убрала руки с подлокотников, сложив их на животе. Ее ладони полностью скрылись под пышными рукавами, не высовывались даже кончики ногтей. Она хладнокровно ожидала атаки.

– Фортуона, если я увижу, что дело туго, тебе придется уйти. Ради нашего ребенка. Ты сможешь вернуться в свои земли по ту сторону океана и собрать там новую армию, – сказал Мэт. Если они хотят поймать предателей, то Мэту необходимо подогреть их энтузиазм. Если предатели будут считать, что Императрица готова уйти в любой момент, свой ход они сделают гораздо быстрее.

Императрица перевела взгляд на Мэта и поджала губы в неодобрении.

– Императрица говорит, что она верит своему Принцу Воронов, – сказала Селусия. – Императрица верит в успех Непобедимой Армии.

Столпившиеся вокруг Мэта генералы тут же принялись почтительно кланяться, словно игрушки с головами-маятниками.

– Я ценю оказанное доверие, Фортуона, но мне куда важнее твоя безопасность, – ответил Мэт.

Императрица отвернулась, снова отдав все свое внимание приближающемуся отряду противника. Очень убедительно. Мэт выругался, и надвинул шляпу на глаза.

Нападающие выстроились атакующим порядком и перешли на рысь. Центр мэтовой армии приготовился к защите, перестроился, выставил стену щитов. Уже скоро…

Передовые ряды нападавших скрылись во вспышке ярчайшего, почти белого пламени. Крайние отряды стороной обогнули огонь только для того, чтобы мощный порыв ветра с силой бросил их друг на друга, ломая руки и спины людей, тонкие ноги лошадей. Потом отряд заволокла пелена густого дыма, двигающаяся вместе с ним и оставляющая хорошо заметный след из искореженных тел. Или маскировка, не дававшая _дамани_ защитников видеть, куда именно следует бить, или какой-то трюк, призванный не позволить атаковать _дамани_ нападавших.

Среди людей Мэта начали падать молнии, целые роты взлетали в воздух, подброшенные взрывами. Огненные шары появлялись и гасли, иногда взрываясь сразу после появления, иногда хаотично летая среди людей, испепеляя несчастных, попавшихся им на пути. Лучники Мэта отправляли стрелы в облако дыма, скрывавшее врагов, волну за волной. _Дамани_ тоже не дремали: в пелену били молнии, ее подсвечивало разными оттенками алого и фиолетового. Передовой отряд врага выехал из дымовой завесы и обрушился на переднюю линию оборонявшихся, угрожая промять первые ряды. Им это удалось бы, не появись прямо последи отряда широко раскинувшаяся стена огня, опалявшая всех, кто осмеливался подъехать к ней ближе, чем на десяток шагов. Стену явно поддерживало несколько _дамани_ , искусных в работе с Огнем. После этого Мэт уж не мог с точностью сказать, что происходит на этом фронте. Он все равно смотрел туда не отрываясь.

Когда дым, наконец, рассеялся, всякое движение прекратилось.

Мэт поднес к глазу зрительную трубу. Тела, всюду были тела. Неестественно вывернутые шеи, согнутые под странными углами руки и ноги. Тела, не имевшие голов, тела, рассеченные пополам, тела, выглядевшие так, словно их пропустили через мясорубку. Опалины, на которых лежали еще дымившиеся кости. Конечности отдельно от тел, разбитый в крошево металл, цветные пластины доспехов, обрывки ярких платьев и кровь. Кровь была везде. Линия фронта углубилась, давая место резервам встать в строй так, чтобы останки что своих, что чужих не мешали маневрировать. Нападавший батальон полег всем составом. Мэт перевел взгляд на командный центр противника. Вокруг их Маршал-Генерала царило лихорадочное оживление. Казалось, во все стороны разом бежали посыльные с донесениями. Несколько сул'дам, не имевших при себе _дамани_ , активно жестикулировали, что-то объясняя. Бликовали на солнце линзы зрительных труб. По земле стелились тени _ракенов_ , несших отчеты. Лорд Хеймерик в своем паланкине выглядел взволнованным, его бритая голова то и дело поворачивалась от одного генерала к другому. Хорошо. Пусть погадают, как слабая и выдохшаяся армия уничтожила волну нападения.

Мэт повернулся посмотреть, что творилось на левом и правом фронтах. Там было гораздо меньше _дамани_ , потому что этим фронтам надо было только продержаться до момента победы, которую обеспечит успех центра. Справа все только начиналось: отряды обменивались огненным дождем, проверяя силу вражеских _дамани_. Слева уже перешли к активным действиям, враги шли в атаку клином, надеясь проломить линию защиты. Земля взрывалась с одинаковым рвением и под нападающими и под обороняющимися. Лишь время покажет, на чьей стороне будет перевес.

Мэт снова перевел взгляд на командный центр. Вражеский Маршал-Генерал что-то говорил Хеймерику, почтительно сложившись пополам. Тот вовсю двигал пальцами, объясняя своему со'джин, что именно тот должен Озвучить. Суета не сказать, что утихла, скорее, приобрела конечную цель. Мэт с интересом ждал следующего хода противника.

Некоторое время спустя от армии противника отделились сразу два батальона, передвигавшиеся значительно быстрее, чем первый. Они шли так, чтобы ударить одновременно в правое и в левое крыло мэтова войска. Мэт снова поднял зрительную трубу. Так и есть, эти отряды сопровождало значительно больше сул'дам. Похоже, Маршал-Генерал понял, что воевать придется всерьез, и хотел не дать Мэту время развести уцелевших после первой волны атаки _дамани_ туда, где они могли бы помочь отразить новое нападение. Мэт и не собирался уводить их из центра. Зачем, когда в крыльях находится столько _дамани_ , чтобы выдержать практически любую атаку.

К тому же, нападающие сами предоставили ему очень удобный коридор для ответной атаки. Конечно, идти в наступление одиноким молотом без наковальни глупо. Получишь лишь полное лицо стрел или, в этом случае, огня и зазря угробишь отряд о резервы противника. Но Мэт не просто так приказал Фурику вести своих людей ночами, скрываться под защитой лесов, обниматься с гигантскими кактусами, когда им пришлось пересечь небольшую пустыню. Не просто так всеми правдами и неправдами отвлекал внимание разведчиков на главную армию. Не просто так приказал Фурику вывести своих людей в лесистые холмы, расположенные за спиной у Хеймерика, как только убедился, что до поля дошли все силы, которые тот вывел из города.

Осталось только убедить Маршал-Генерала противника, что он  скоро принесет своему Императору голову Туон, и голову Мэта не забудет.

– Приготовиться к отражению атаки на крыльях центрального фронта! – приказал Мэт. Посыльные умчались передавать приказ. Их место тут же заняли другие, докладывая обстановку на правом и левом фронтах. Все складывалось на удивление неплохо, нужно было лишь направить больше людей на левый фронт, чтобы укрепить позиции.

Голова Мэта была набита воспоминаниями о множестве боев, и этот напомнил ему Сражение За Высоту Асавендиш, Рилотское сражение, Аксатомиш, Битву при Мафал Дадаранел… Конечно, в тех битвах не использовали Силу как оружие, и там не было крылатой разведки, но в целом, по духу… Маршал-Генерал Хеймерика был хорош, но ему не хватало знаний. Мэт поправил шейный платок. Быть может, Элфин и Илфин повесили бы и Маршал-Генерала. Быть может, рядом с ним даже нашелся бы свой Ранд, который сумел бы его откачать. Глядишь, тогда и столкнулись бы на равных. Мечты, мечты…

К Мэту подбежало несколько посыльных, сжимавших в руках записки-донесения. Мэт повернулся к ним, чтобы заняться новыми докладами, когда краем правого глаза заметил тень движения со своей слепой стороны. Он развернулся, выхватывая воткнутый в землю _ашандарей_. Одетая посыльным женщина замахнулась на него чуть изогнутым шончанским мечом. Мэт отбил его восходящим движением длинного лезвия своего черного копья и отскочил, чтобы дать себе немного пространства. Совсем рядом с ним сталь звенела о сталь: Музенге, Галган и Юлан также обнажили оружие, отбиваясь от нападающих. Мэт перехватил _ашандарей_ поудобнее и широким движением почертил кровавую полосу на груди у нападавшей. «Почему это всегда женщины?!» – успел подумать Мэт, прежде чем слева послышался свист рассекаемого воздуха, заставивший его инстинктивно пригнуться, надеясь на свою треклятую удачу. Метательный нож пролетел над его головой и попал в горло одному из трех мужчин, окруживших Музенге. Убийца-неудачник булькающее захрипел и упал, пытаясь последним своим движением оставить Стража без руки. Ему это не удалось.

Мэт вертелся, отбивая нападение четырех противников одновременно. Плавным движением он лишил одного из нападавших кисти правой руки, которую тот неудачно выставил вперед. Другому он выпустил кишки, распоров брюхо. Тот с воплем упал, корчась в залитой кровью и дерьмом траве. Двое других были умнее: женщина морщилась от боли, но уверено отбивала удары _ашандарея_ , последний мужчина плавно обходил Мэта по кругу, выискивая слабое место в его защите. Потерявший руку мужчина метнул еще один нож, потом выдернул из ножен длинный кинжал. Его стойка была хороша, но не совсем удачна: похоже, он остался без основной руки.

Черная сталь выкованного при помощи Силы копья пела.

– Высочайший, сзади! – донесся до Мэта голос Галгана, и Мэт развернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы отбить клинок Лейтенант-Генерала Непобедимой Армии Абалдара Юлана.

– Кровь и пепел, – взревел Мэт, осыпая предателя шквалом атак. – Кровь и проклятый пепел, ты что творишь, мужчина?! Ты забыл, в какой стороне враг?

– Высочайший, если мне позволено сказать, армия Верховного Лорда Хеймерика ни в какое сравнение не идет с тем, какую опасность для Империи Шончан представляете вы! – выкрикнул тот, прежде чем Харта, Главный Садовник Стражи Последнего Часа, глава всех Огир, служивших императрице, рассек его надвое взмахом гигантской секиры. Мэт выругался еще раз. Он подозревал, что предатель может сделать свой ход во время битвы, но он не думал, что это произойдет в ближайшее время. Тем более он никогда не подозревал Юлана. Если кто и был предателем, так это Тамор. Мин никогда не ошибалась!

Стражи Последнего Часа были повсюду. Они отбивали атаки, предназначенные генералам, не давали новому отряду предателей пробиться к командованию. Мэт волчком развернулся в сторону паланкина. Императрица.

Сул'дам по-прежнему стояли, повернувшись спинами к командному посту: их задача заключалась в том, чтобы ни одно вражеское плетение не долетело до Высоты. Любую опасность внутри круга должны были уничтожить Стражи Последнего Часа, которые были заняты.

Двое «посыльных» сумели ускользнуть от внимания защищавших генералов Стражей, и вскочили на возвышение, на котором стоял паланкин Туон. Селусия стояла с другой стороны возвышения, отбивая парными кинжалами нападение двух других убийц, посланных за головой императрицы. Первый из «посыльных» влетел под навес, замахиваясь длинным чуть  изогнутым кинжалом, метя в горло темнокожей фигурки в красно-золотых одеждах. Второй «посыльный», оскалившись, спешил вслед за первым.

Императрица рванула в стороны запахнутый на груди перед многослойного платья, выскальзывая из него, словно змея из старой кожи. Широкий пояс, застегивающийся спереди и который она успела расстегнуть еще перед первой атакой противника, полетел в сторону, вместе с браслетами и ненужными теперь накладками на ногти. Заискрили рубины, поймавшие свет, полыхнул в солнечных лучах красный лак, которым были покрыты ее длинные ногти. Вот только… лицо императрицы рябило и расплывалось, меняя форму. Сложная Иллюзия, заметить присутствие которой не могли даже владеющие Силой женщины, наведенная одной из _дамани_ еще в главном лагере, перед выездом императорского кортежа, распадалась на глазах. Там, где раньше была пухлогубая большеглазая жена Мэта, теперь летел в атаку молодой бритоголовый мужчина с вычерненным сажей лицом. Первый убийца несся вперед, на лице шок, он уже не успевал остановиться. Невысокий парень нырнул под руку убийцы и полоснул по его горлу коротким, не длиннее ладони, клинком. Их тут же залило кровью, толчками вырывающейся из перерезанной артерии. Убийца рухнул на ковер в конвульсиях, и парень пронесся дальше, уделяя побежденному не больше внимания, чем упавшему поясу платья. Второй убийца попятился и попытался убежать. Глупо. Короткий клинок парня расцвел в спине у струсившего предателя.

– Страж! – кликнула Селусия, так же успешно расправившаяся со своими противниками.

Парень повернулся к ней, ловя длинный меч воинов Последнего Часа, который Селусия достала из-под подола императорского платья, и черный шлем, выполненный в виде головы гигантского насекомого, все это время уютно прятавшийся под стулом, скрытый каскадом юбок. Молодой Страж аккуратно снял со своей головы корону, сработанную в виде птицы, нежно положил ее на покрытое складками красной ткани сидение, и торопливо спрятал чистовыбритую голову под шлемом. У шончан лысиной во всю голову могли щеголять лишь представители императорской семьи. Чем меньше волос на голове, тем выше статус. Простым мужикам, начавшим прощаться с волосами, приходилось или постоянно носить шляпу, платок или капюшон, или раскошеливаться на парик. Анрай согласился выбрить голову только потому, что кроме него никто не смог бы стать идеальным двойником для Туон.

Вооружившись, Анрай спрыгнул с подмостков и заспешил к генералам, как был, в темных штанах из толстой кожи и кожаном же жилете, призванным хоть немного защитить тело. Руки его были полностью открыты, демонстрируя всему миру залитых кровью воронов, вытатуированных у него на плечах. Вороны означали принадлежность Хрустальному Трону. Анрай был собственностью Туон, как его отец, дед, собственностью Туон будут его дети и внуки. Метка воронов давалась навсегда.

 Анрай присоединился к остальным Стражам, все еще отражавшим ставшее бессмысленным нападение. Мэт отошел к паланкину, чтобы проверить Селусию. Туон никогда не простит ему, если ее служанка умрет от потери крови. Ему не стоило волноваться. Статная женщина сидела на своем месте по правую руку от стула Туон, на ней не было ни царапины. Она невозмутимо чистила свои кинжалы и кинжал Анрая от чужой крови. Кровь и пепел, она выглядела так, будто все произошедшее – в порядке вещей! Свет, может быть, так оно и было.

Мэт незаметно вернулся к генералам. На душе у него было неспокойно.

 

К тому времени, как неудачное нападение Юлана было подавлено, высланные в атаку батальоны Хеймерика уже добрались до крыльев центрального фронта. Сейчас там шло отчаянное сражение. Правый фронт одержал победу над своим противником, левый стойко держался, хотя было видно, что находившиеся там _дамани_ устали. Впрочем, _дамани_ противника чувствовали себя не лучше. Мэт видел, что еще немного, и Маршал-Генерал Хеймерика отправит на них еще одну волну, и тогда дело может запахнуть жареным. Пора было действовать.

– Передайте нашим силам неторопливо отступать. Пусть отойдут, словно им не хватает сил держать позиции, но они собираются биться за каждый шаг, – сказал Мэт. – Центральная часть центрального фланга, приготовиться к наступлению.

Сопровождаемые Стражами до границы Императорской Высоты посыльные умчались передавать приказы. После произошедшего каждого посыльного начали сопровождать с того момента как он пересек границу защитного кольца и до тех пор, пока он не покидал командный пост.

Мэт еще раз осмотрел поле боя и ушел в один из разбитых на Высоте шатров. У входа стояли вытянувшись в струнку два Стража Последнего Часа. Анрай, успевший найти где-то рубаху, легкую кольчугу и наручи, сверкал глазами из-под опущенного забрала.

– Высочайший, – сказал Анрай, когда Мэт проходил мимо него. – Я должен вернуть вам это.

В его ладони сверкал серебром медальон в виде лисьей головы, который Мэт отдал Туон во время торжественной речи.

– Если мне позволено сказать, Высочайший, этот оберег ужасно холодный.

Мэт взял медальон. Молодой страж не врал, но преуменьшил. Медальон обжигал. Пальцы Мэта тут же свело от холода. Вокруг направляли слишком много Силы. Холодный или нет, медальон был его защитой от _саидар_. Мэт надел медальон и затолкал лисью голову под слои ткани и металла на груди.

– Надеюсь, он сегодня тебе помог. Хорошая работа, Анрай, – сказал Мэт и прошел дальше.

 Он скрылся за пологом-входом, и прошел сквозь Переходные Врата, спрятанные в палатке от нескромных глаз.

– Мне нужен Фурик, – без предисловий начал он, оказавшись по ту сторону. Илиза, метнулась прочь из шатра, торопясь выполнить приказ. Она была одна: сул'дам было значительно больше, чем _дамани,_ и сегодня был черед другой женщины носить браслет Жени.

Мэт вышел вслед за ней. Он оказался на склоне холма. Прямо под ним раскинулся ничего не подозревающий тыл армии Хеймерика. Мэт не видел их, но знал, что они внизу. Медальон все еще походил на кусок льда, но был значительно теплее, чем на  Императорской Высоте. К Мэту быстрым шагом подошел Карид. Он нес свой шлем в руках, в остальном был готов присоединиться к сражению в любой момент.

– Высочайший, вы хотели меня видеть, – сказал он вместо приветствия.

– Да. Предатели клюнули на приманку. Это бывший Лейтенант-Генерал Юлан, воспользовавшийся помощью Верховного Лорда Тамора, чьих людей опознали в числе погибших убийц. Лорда Тамора взяли под стражу, он во всем сознался. Анрай отлично справился с возложенной на него задачей. Он – прекрасный Страж.

– Ваша похвала – лучшая награда, Высочайший. – Улыбка на лице Карида выглядела непривычно. Седеющий мужчина обычно делал вид, что эмоции – удел простых смертных, и не имеют к нему никакого отношения.

– И еще, – сказал Мэт. – Самое позднее, через двадцать минут центральный фланг пойдет в лобовую атаку на ставку Хеймерика. Я хочу, чтобы вы напали одновременно. Нужно посеять панику в его рядах и зажать командование меж двух огней. Если Маршал-Генерал и Хеймерик и попытаются куда-либо отступить, убедитесь, что это будет перевал, которым они пришли на поле Дросин. Это кратчайшая дорога к столице, пусть у них не появятся причин искать другую. Пора заканчивать этот бой.

– Как прикажет Высочайший, – произнес Страж, склоняясь в поклоне.

Мэт только вздохнул.

Следующие Врата доставили его в палатку, разбитую в главном лагере. Мэт даже выходить из нее не стал, только сказал сидевшему в палатке Стражу поднимать дожидавшуюся этого момента пехоту, отряд Стражи Последнего Часа, которому не нашлось места на поле боя, сотню _дамани_ , и идти Переходными Вратами на перевал, ведущий к Шондару.

Это будет последним сюрпризом для Хеймерика, который, с помощью Света, затянет на его шее треклятую шелковую удавку, какой шончан казнили высокородных.

 ***

Мэт отсутствовал какие-то минуты, но расстановка сил на поле успела измениться. Действие переходило к той стадии, когда на исход события могли повлиять сущие мелочи вроде потерявшейся не вовремя подковы или слабины в уставшем металле клинка последнего рядового, что уж говорить о чем-то более серьезном!

Он быстрым шагом подошел к Музенге и Галгану, принимавшим отчет очередного посыльного. Он должен был знать, что произошло за то время, пока его не было.

На левом фронте все-таки образовался прорыв, Галган направил туда свежую порцию резервных войск, но силы защищающихся стремительно таяли. Правый фронт отправил часть своих сил в помощь воинам правого крыла центра, где тоже не все ладилось. Левое крыло пока держалось. Войска отступали, собираясь вокруг Высоты, уплотняя ряды, вбирая в себя доселе не участвовавшие в бою отряды. Учитывая, что армия Хеймерика изначально превосходила их практически в два с половиной раза, Мэт был почти удивлен, что им удалось продержаться столько времени. Удача, не иначе. Свет, у них почти не осталось резервов! Теперь их мог спасти только разгром вражеского командования.

Как и приказал Мэт, центр пошел в наступление. Подняв все флаги, объявляя о своем намерении далеко разносящимися голосами труб. Маршал-Генерал врага обязан расценить это как ход отчаяния. Желание хоть как-то переломить ход событий. Без заходящих  в тыл Хеймерику войск маневр Мэта – агония бьющейся в конвульсиях армии. В такие моменты донесения воздушной разведки были благом. Не знай Маршал-Генерал, что летуны наблюдали за Мэтом все время, пока тот двигался вглубь страны, не знай Маршил-Генерал, что от армии Мэта не отделялись никакие силы, он выслал бы наземных разведчиков, дал приказ резервам готовиться к отражению внеплановой атаки. Но летуны не видели, чтобы кто-то заходил Хеймерику в хвост. Холмы и покрывающие их леса должны были быть девственно чисты. И Маршал-Генерал не ждал внезапной атаки.

Этой атаки не ожидал никто кроме Мэта, Туон, Мин, Галгана, Стражи Последнего Часа и шедшей с Фуриком Каридом четверти всех имевшихся в распоряжении Мэта войск.

С Императорской Высоты теперь были видны лишь тучи поднятой войсками пыли, редкий блеск оружия, полощущие по ветру флаги и вспышки Силы. С _ракенов_ картина наверняка была не лучше. Сейчас он мог ориентироваться лишь на донесения посыльных. Что ж, по крайней мере, он не в передних рядах, не рискует собственной жизнью. Однако если на Высоту прорвутся враги, то именно голову Мэта насадят на пику, призывая оставшихся защитников сложить оружие. Хеймерик наверняка захочет попинать его голову после окончания боя: к этому моменту летуны или люди, которые наблюдали за командным пунктом Мэта через зрительные трубы, уже должны были доложить Хеймерику, что Туон на поле Дросин не пришла. Наверняка это должно было расцениваться им как жуткое оскорбление. Туон очень долго не хотела соглашаться на подмену. Только объединившись Мэт, Мин и Селусия смогли убедить ее остаться в основном лагере. У Мэта было нехорошее подозрение, будто она согласилась остаться только потому, что со дня на день должна была родить.

Из шатра, в котором находились Переходные Врата, арбалетным болтом вынесся посыльный.

– Баннер-Генерал, передайте, пожалуйста, Принцу Воронов, Капитан-Генерал Фурик Карид просит передать, что его силы начали атаку, – отрапортовал он. – Первый же удар поверг тыл Верховного Лорда Хеймерика в смятение. Также двум ротам были выданы флаги и прочие знаки отличия на батальон, они рассредоточились по южной оконечности леса, готовые по первому приказу их поднять. Капитан-Генерал ожидает дальнейших указаний.

Мэт ухмыльнулся. Эти роты создадут иллюзию полновесного батальона, засевшего в непроглядных для наездников-на- _ракенах_ лесах. Хеймерик не станет отступать на юг. Ему останется только северо-запад, прямая дорога в засаду.

– Музенге, передай посыльному, что я доволен работой Фурика. Пусть поднимают флаги. Сейчас все решает скорость. Передай, чтобы Фурик заходил на силы Хеймерика с севера и северо-востока, по возможности, объединившись с силами центра. Надо оттеснить Хеймерика к перевалу.

Выслушав ответ, продублированный Музенге, посыльный поклонился, ладони на бедрах, и нырнул обратно в палатку. К ним спикировал _ракен_ , доставляя очередное послание. «Батальон центра вступил в прямую конфронтацию с силами противника». Ловушка захлопнулась. Треклятски замечательно. Осталось лишь дождаться, когда вражеское командование начнет отступление. И Мэт мог лишь надеяться, что Хеймерик побежит раньше, чем до мэтовой головы доберутся враги. Конечно, он всегда успеет уйти вратами в основной лагерь, но ему не хотелось проиграть этот бой. Он уже видел билет на родину, осталось всего ничего – победить!..

Когда посыльные, наконец, доложили, что командный центр противника в смятении отступает к перевалу, Мэт был готов зарыдать от облегчения. Вместо этого он передал командование основной армией Галгану, своему заместителю, и приказал Музенге, Харте и еще двадцати Стражам своей личной охраны следовать за ним. Теперь уже было не важно, заметят ли летуны противника, что четверть сотни людей вошла в небольшой шатер и засела внутри на неопределенное время. Даже если они доложат об этом Хеймерику, тот не подозревает о существовании Перемещения. Он просто не смог бы предположить, что Мэт устроил ему засаду и собирается закончить бой прямо сейчас.

И это было сильнейшим преимуществом в руках Мэта. Будь в его распоряжении Перемещение в тот раз, когда Артур Ястребиное Крыло разгромил его армию на перекатах Эсенбай, он!.. Мэт раздраженно отогнал непрошеные воспоминания.

Он ненавидел вспоминать смерть.

Сул'дам и _дамани_ , сидевшие в палатке, без лишних вопросов открыли Переходные Врата на перевал, где собирался ударный отряд. Мэт проскочил сквозь Врата первым, не обращая внимания на недовольное лицо Музенге. Потом, все потом. Сейчас надо захватить Хеймерика и спасти основную армию.

Его ожидали пришедшие Переходными Вратам из основного лагеря три сотни пехоты и сотня Стражей Последнего Часа. И сотня _дамани_. Маршал-Генерал противника не успеет понять, что его убило.

 

 

На них выбежало человек четыреста личной охраны Императора. Первые ряды в ужасе замедляли шаг, задние напирали, заставляя передовых двигаться навстречу гибели. Над отрядом врага поднимались полные паники крики. Хеймерик вскочил на ноги в своем паланкине, на лице – осознание наступившего конца.

Мэт поднял над головой _ашандарей_ , приказывая атаковать.

Передние ряды врагов взорвались брызгами крови и покрытыми клоками мяса обломками костей, с влажным чавканьем сползающими по выставленной между двумя отрядами воздушной стене. Казалось, сам воздух между ними обернулся в кровь. Следом за первыми рядами в кровавое месиво превратились вторые, за ними – третьи…. _Дамани_ Хеймерика, скольких бы он не взял с собой с поля боя, ничего не могли противопоставить сотне обращенных в живое оружие женщин. Медальон на груди Мэта пульсировал холодом, лишь подтверждая то, что видели его глаза. Он помнил тысячи, десятки тысяч битв. Он пережил большинство из них, но это… Мэт почувствовал подступы тошноты. Свет, это не битва. Это – Избиение.

Аша'маны. С _дамани_ смогут справиться одни только Аша'маны.

Очень быстро _дамани_ прекратили повергающую в ужас демонстрацию Силы, и по пружинящей от устилающего ее ровного слоя мяса земле потоком хлынули Стражи. У них было всего две человеческих цели. Хеймерик и Маршал-Генерал. Остальные были помехой.

Со своего места Мэт видел, как Харта вытащил из паланкина извивающегося в огромных ручищах Огир Хеймерика, как Музенге снес голову Маршал-Генералу. Как Анрай срубил императорский флаг с древка, тем же движением отсекая и голову знаменосца.

Они в молчании вернулись на Императорскую Высоту. Голову Маршал-Генерала насадили на копье и поставили еще одним штандартом рядом с паланкином Туон. Измазанные с крови так, что невозможно было разглядеть рисунок, стяги Хеймерика бросили под ноги удовлетворенно кивнувшему Галгану. Самого Хеймерика опутали Силой и подняли над Высотой, чтобы облаченного в золото мужчину было видно с любого конца поля. Селусия поднялась на ноги.

– Императрица объявляет, что вернула свою собственность, _да'ковале_ Хеймерика. У Императрицы больше нет претензий к Шондару. Пусть люди знают, что Битва Чести завершена.

Ее голос уже привычно прогрохотал над полем Дросин, перекрывая звон стали и глухие отзвуки далеких взрывов. Небо над полем расчистилось; слишком быстро, природа не успела бы разогнать висевшую в воздухе гарь.

Все убыстряющейся волной, от Императорской Высоты и к дальним краям поля, падали ниц следовавшие за Хеймериком солдаты.

***

Обратно армия Мэта выступила лишь через двое суток. Требовалось собрать раненных, подсчитать потери, оказать первую помощь тем, кто в ней нуждался. Похоронить всех павших, не важно, на чьей стороне они сражались, в братских могилах. Это была грязная и тяжелая работа. Только проигранное сражение печальнее победного. Воины Хеймерика трудились вместе со всеми. Шончан считали, что вина всегда лежит на Верховных Лордах, а простые люди следуют за ними, потому что не имеют собственного голоса. Вся ответственность за произошедшее лежала на ложном императоре и его ближайших помощниках: все уцелевшие в битве генералы противника были казнены в первый же вечер, их головы держали в созданном при помощи Силы льду, чтобы Туон могла полюбоваться на тех, кто выступал против нее.

Мэт провел большую часть этого времени в своем шатре, обдумывая, как именно он скажет Туон о своем решении уйти. Когда закончилась Последняя Битва и Шончан засобирались отвоевывать родину у восставших лордов, Мэт объявил, что пойдет с ними. Он был полководцем, он знал, как вернуть Туон ее земли. Он знал, что шончан сумасшедшие, но ради Туон был готов попробовать. Он думал, что она все-таки любит его, в своей странной, непонятной нормальному человеку манере. Он и сейчас так считал. Но…

Империя Шончан оказалась еще хуже, чем он думал. Шончанские представления о войне перечеркивали все, что Мэт знал, переступали даже те границы, которые Мэт считал высеченными в камне. Он не думал, что сумеет выдержать еще один бой, подобный тому, который только что пережил. Даже взятие Гаваней было милосерднее. Там, по крайней мере, от врагов оставалось, что похоронить.

Он выполнил свое обещание. Он вернул Туон столицу. Туон не будет слишком уж злиться на то, что он уйдет. Ведь так?

Мэт надеялся, что она не запретит ему видеться с ней и с их еще не рожденным ребенком. Хоть изредка. Раз полгода, раз в год, если на то пошло. «Растреклятый влюбленный болван» – устало подумал он.

Победное шествие изрядно поредевшей армии проходило в торжественном молчании. Отряд Красной Руки пел бы песни, которые Мэт ненавидел, и которых ему так не хватало теперь. Талманес и прочие ребята из ближнего окружения Мэта болтали бы про его удачу, подшучивали над ним и друг над другом тоже. Галган, Фурик и Музенге учтиво кланялись каждый раз, как он бросал на них взгляд. Мэт почти всерьез раздумывал над тем, чтобы закрыть запасной повязкой и здоровый глаз. Тогда он мог бы представить, что просто едет куда-то в полном одиночестве. Если б ему удалось заткнуть уши, не выпуская _ашандарей_ из рук, он даже смог бы в это поверить. Наверное.

Лагерь был виден издалека. Над ним плескались личные стяги Императрицы, две львицы, запряженные в древнюю боевую повозку, стяги Империи Шончан, свежесозданный мэтов стяг с изображением лисицы, поднимающей в полет двух воронов. В небе над лагерем расцвели приветственные огни. Часовые чествовали победителей и предупреждали находящихся в лагере людей о приближении треклятого Принца треклятых Воронов.

Они шли по полю к тому месту, где когда-то, казалось, целую вечность назад, состоялся парад перед выступлением на поле Дросин. Теперь им предстояло дать еще один, чтобы продемонстрировать Императрице смельчаков, отвоевавших победу не смотря на очевидное превосходство противника.

Мэт повернул Типуна к ровным, по линеечке палаткам лагеря. Ему надо было поговорить с Туон лично, не важно, уходит он или нет. По протоколу Маршал-Генерал в первую очередь отчитывается перед Императрицей, и только после этого начинается победный парад. Первый победный. Они проделают все то же самое, когда Туон вступит в Шондар.

Спешился он только перед кольцом палаток Стражей Последнего Часа. Стражи смотрели на него, на их обычно невозмутимых лицах плясала неприкрытая радость, по лицам закованных в металл мужчин катились слезы счастья. «Что ж, хоть кому-то весело» – подумал Мэт. У него не было сил даже чтобы мечтать о таверне, девочках-разносчицах для Талманеса и скверном эле.

У входа в палатку Туон его встретила Мин. Ее лицо сияло.

– Мэт! – воскликнула она и бросилась ему на шею. – Мэт, это чудесно! Ваша победа и… Проходи скорее, увидишь сам!

Мэт, ничего не понимая, вошел внутрь.

Туон была на своем ложе, усталая, но довольная. Она была до подбородка укутана в одеяла. Рядом с ней стояла Селусия, сразу после завершения битвы вернувшаяся в лагерь к своей госпоже. В руках Селусия держала небольшой сверток.

Мэт на мгновение забыл, как дышать.

Он подошел к Селусии, не сводя взгляд со свертка. У него на лице наверняка была самая глупая в мире улыбка и его это нисколько не волновало. Золотоволосая со'джин, улыбаясь, не обращая внимания на бороздившие ее лицо дорожки слез, протянула ему сверток. Мэт благоговейно принял завернутого в пеленки ребенка.

– Это мальчик, – тихо сказала Туон. – Сын Девяти Лун, наследник Империи. Я назову его на третий день. Как мой муж, ты волен выбрать его второе имя, которое останется с ним на всю жизнь.

– Ага, – сказал Мэт. Надо было что-то добавить, что-то в меру возвышенное, приличествующее случаю, но слова от него ускользали. Свет, его сын!

Мальчик спал. Он был маленьким, сморщенным, с задранной кверху пипкой носа. Он был темнокожий; светлее Туон, но гораздо темнее, чем Мэт. Около входа в палатку охнула Мин, но Мэт не обратил на это внимания. Он разглядывал сына. Насмотревшись, он вернул мальчика Селусии и склонился к Туон. Он и не подумал спрашивать ее разрешения, просто поцеловал мать своего сына. Губы Туон улыбались.

– Я полагаю, праздничный парад отменяется? – спросил он, наконец. – Армия будет в восторге от того, что у тебя теперь есть наследник. Это наверняка еще одна треклятая хорошая примета?

– Естественно, это очень хорошая примета, Кнотай. Рано или поздно я научу тебя всему, что должен знать образованный человек, – ответила Туон. – Да, скажи армии, что я выйду к ним на третий день. Показаться на глаза кому-то кроме домашних раньше этого срока было бы плохой приметой. Дарбинда, ты не могла бы сделать заявление от моего лица?

– Конечно, – откликнулась Мин.

Мет еще раз поцеловал Туон и вышел из палатки, Мин – за ним. Голова шла кругом. Он знал, что срок вот-вот подойдет, но увидеть сына все равно оказалось… Свет!

– Мэт, ты должен знать кое-что, – сказала Мин, дергая его за рукав.

– Мин? Что-то случилось? – спросил Мэт, поворачиваясь к ней.

– У меня было видение. Когда ты держал мальчика на руках, я увидела над ним юношу, держащего в ладонях огонь. Во все стороны от него разлетались обломки, похожие на стекло или хрусталь. Я не знаю, что это значит. – У Мин было несчастное лицо. – Прости, Мэт, я правда не знаю, как это истолковать.

Мэт кивнул. У него было странное подозрение, что ему прекрасно известен смысл этого видения. Сила. Растреклятая Единая Сила. Его сын будет направлять.

Шончан убивают направляющих мужчин.

Конечно, это может значить, что его сыну будет противостоять направляющий юноша, или этот юноша как-то повлияет на его жизнь. Но сестра Мэта могла направлять, Туон занималась дрессировкой _дамани_ , значит, ее можно было научить направлять. Никто не знал, как именно наследуется способность владеть Единой Силой, но если есть хоть малейший шанс того, что их сын родился направляющим, то этот шанс станет реальностью.

Удача в самый раз для Мэта.

Он не мог оставить Империю. Не теперь, когда он знал, что над его сыном нависла опасность. Не теперь, когда у Мэта есть шанс увести его в Черную Башню, как только придет время. Его в Черную Башню, и всех молодых _дамани_ , которых только-только посадили на ошейник, в Белую.

Только бы пережить интриги двора и не попасться на освобождении _дамани_.

– Спасибо, Мин. Я подумаю, что это может значить.

Задача перед Мэтом стояла не из легких. Битва длиною в жизнь, и жизнь же стояла на кону главной наградой.

Пора бросать кости.


End file.
